


Accidents Happen

by MsKittenMarie88



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsKittenMarie88/pseuds/MsKittenMarie88
Summary: All of Fairy Tail takes a trip to a resort a few months before the Games and things do not go as any one of them had Planned. What's going to happen when several unlikely couples wake up married? And a few Mated? (Main Couples Laxus/Lucy, Gajeel/Levy)
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Bickslow/Bacchus Groh, Evergreen/Elfman Strauss, Freed Justine/Mirajane Strauss, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser/Meredy, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar/Lucy Heartfilia, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna Strauss, Rogue Cheney/Minerva Orland, Yukino Aguria/Sting Eucliffe
Comments: 36
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Okay this first Chapter doesn't exactly match with the name but trust me it will with in the next chapter or 2...**

**I don't mind reviews really I don't but if you're going to do nothing but bash me and my stories then just don't read them if you dislike them so much...**

**Pretty much I have been getting reviews on every story I have posted by someone who isn't even a member of the site putting me and my stories down to no end...**

**I don't go around bashing people and I'm not going put the reviewers name that they use instead of guest because that's just mean and rude and I rather not stoop to their level.**

**So this is me asking if you don't have anything nice to say Don't say anything at all!**

**I'm not saying not to say anything negative at all, no, all I'm saying is be nice about it.**

**Now on to the story...**

**Oh and I do Not Own Fairy Tail or it's characters**

* * *

**_ Akane Resort - Normal POV _ **

A large group of mages made their way off the train and began heading towards the resort that Master Makarov had sent them to. And an odd group at that.

"Okay please tell me why am I here?" A blonde female with brown eyes wearing short jean shorts and light pink halter top that tied at the back of her neck. Her back completely exposed.

"Because you're on one of the teams for the games, I thought that was obvious..." Said a male with short pink spiky hair wearing black shorts with red and orange flames at the bottom of the shorts, a white shirt that had the Fairy Tail symbol surrounded by flames on it. He draped his arm over the blonde's shoulders.

"Natsu get off..." The blonde said with grit teeth. Natsu pulled his arm away and held his hands up in surrender. "I get that I'm one of the teams but WHY am I?" She asked again. "I'm no where near as strong as the rest of the group..." She added.

"Oh come on Luce you are stronger then you give yourself credit for. You kicked ass against Zeref." Said a female with long dark brown hair wearing jean shorts and a black bikini top.

"Yeah Lu! Your Star dresses are amazing!" Said a female with short blue wavy hair wearing an orange sun dress that came right above her knees. The girl bounced up beside Lucy and linked her arm with hers.

"Doubtful... I mean you would have a terrifying team with just the dragon slayers and Erza... Why did master have to make the teams so weird?" Lucy whined.

"Aw! Come on Cheerleader we don't have that bad of a group! And your magic paired with any of ours is amazing in itself!" Said a male with blue hair wearing black sunglasses instead of his normal visor with a teal shirt and light tan cargo shorts. He put his hand up in surrender when she shot him a glare for trying to drape his arm over her shoulders.

"Bickslow as much as you tried to make that sound like a good thing... To me it didn't, you still made it sound that I can't fight on my own... That I always need someone else to fight..." Lucy said looking back at the ground as they walked up the resort.

Bickslow hung his head, "Sorry... I didn't mean it like that!" Bickslow pleaded giving her a pouty face. Lucy rolled her eyes and shook her head making Bickslow sigh in defeat. He looked to the others in the group for help. They all shook their heads.

One tall, muscular blonde male wearing darn tan cargo shorts and a black tank top with the Fairy Tail symbol in the middle of it sighed as he watched Lucy walk further away from the group to the beach with her blue hair friend with her. He couldn't hear their conversion anymore.

The blonde male glared at his friend, "Seriously Bicks... Way to make her feel bad..." The blonde male growled.

"But I didn't mean to! It just didn't come out right that's all! She's strong we all know it... I mean who else could pull off Fairy Sphere? Plus it was her idea! She trapped the black dragon!" Bickslow said as he too watched Lucy walk away.

"You know she also stopped Natsu from dying right?" Asked a raven haired male that only had black boxers on. Everyone's heads snapped to him.

"What are you talking about Gray?" Asked a male with long green hair wearing a red t-shirt and tan shorts for once instead of his normal formal like attire.

Gray sighed, "She..." He saw how even Natsu turned to look at him, "She rewrote the Book of E.N.D..." Gray said gaining shocked looks from everyone expect Natsu who just looked down ashamed.

"AYE! She almost got taken over by it too!" A blue flying cat chimed in. Natsu looked at the cat with wide eyes. "But Gray used his Demon Slaying magic and saved her from it!" The blue cat continued.

"Wait... Wasn't The Book Of E.N.D a demon book? She shouldn't have even been able to read it let alone rewrite it..." The male with the long green hair said.

"Yeah... But come on it's Lucy we're talking about... She kind of is an exception to logic..." Gray chuckled, "She's proved it multiple times... Phantom, her encounter with the spirit king, The Tower Of Heaven, I mean she pulled off a unison raid with Juvia that time they never once trained hell I don't even think they liked each other at that time... Then you know about Fantasia, then the S-class exams." Gray counted each event with his fingers. "Then you have the infinity clock, she should have been trapped inside that metal fish and we would have forgotten her completely. Hell she saved Natsu's ass that time too..." Gray went on till he felt a dark aura from behind him.

He gulped at the voice he heard, "Why does Gray always praise Love-Rival and not Juvia..." Juvia, a female with long wavy blue hair wearing a long blue sundress with a long slit on each side that went up to her hips.

"Juvia... It's not that... I mean don't you think she's defied all rules of logic? That's my main point..." Gray tried to explain.

The blonde male was listening to everything being said. He thought back to all the times he had seen or heard of her fighting or surviving something. He was beginning to be impressed. Granted he was at the games the last time they entered the games. She would have had the first one in the bag if his fathers guild wouldn't have cheated. Then the navel battle, she did come in 2nd but still she took a beating and never backed down once. Even then she thought she let everyone down when in reality everyone couldn't have been prouder.

"She does seem to over come the odds..." The dark brown haired female said. "But she's still a light weight..." She added.

"Cana that has nothing to do with if she's strong enough or why she was considered for the games..." Gray said still begging Juvia to forgive him.

"I know but still maybe I could work on that with her here?" Cana mused.

"Not a chance... This isn't a vacation... We're supposed to be here training for the games..." The blonde male growled, he was getting annoyed with the constant bickering.

"Oh come on Laxus, we train for a few days take a break for a day or 2 then back to training. And continue the cycle. Just because we're training doesn't mean we can't have fun too!" Cana said thrusting her hand with her mug in the air while 'Yeah' was yelled around her.

"Fine... But we stay in our groups... That means myself, Gajeel, Mira, Cana, Guildarts and Blondie all stick together, we all need to know how to fight with each other and learn how to use the others magic to gain the advantage... Erza you will have to stay with Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Wendy and Elfman." Laxus said dividing the 2 teams up.

"I still don't get why Gramps put Luce on his team and not ours... She's our team member..." Natsu grumbled.

A female with short white hair in pig tails wearing shorts and a light blue spaghetti strap tank top bounced up beside him with a huge smile adoring her face. "Oh Come on Natsu it's good to change things up... Plus Master didn't want Juvia to flood the games out because she couldn't be on the same team as Gray..." The white haired girl giggled.

Natsu sighed in defeat, "I guess you're right Lis..." Natsu said.

"Myself and Laxus will go check in and get all of us our room keys... Try and find Lucy and meet us at the lobby..." Said a female with long red hair wearing black short and a red shirt that hung off one shoulder. Laxus nodded and followed while the rest walked towards where Lucy had walked off.

* * *

**_ The Beach With Lucy – Normal POV _ **

The 2 friends walked the beach, the ocean water running over their feet. The little blue haired female tried her best to cheer her friend up but nothing seemed to cheer her up.

"You know Lu, it seems like you don't want to be part of the games..." The little blue haired female said.

"I do want to Lev, but after the last time I don't know if I'll be helpful to them or if I'll hinder them and make it so they loose the games... I don't want to be the reason we fail..." Lucy said looking down at the sand and water.

"Or is it you're worried about making a fool out of yourself with _him_ watching?" Levy said in a teasing tone.

Lucy swiftly turned and covered her friends mouth, "Shush!" Lucy hissed, "He'll hear you! You know he can hear a damn pin drop 5 miles away!" Lucy growled.

Levy rolled her eyes and swatted her hands away, "Now that's an exaggeration..." Levy crossed her arms and shook her head. "Come on why haven't you told him?" Levy asked.

"You know damn well why... So many reasons... Not to mention you know his reputation, I don't want to be just another notch in his bed post..." Lucy said looking out into the ocean.

"Well... He does have a rep... but it doesn't mean he can't change..." Levy said but raised an eyebrow when Lucy ignored her as she just stared out into the ocean. "Lu?" She asked again. She waved her hand in front of her friends face still no response. Levy looked back when she heard the others calling for them.

The group stopped when Levy turned to them with a panicked looked on her face. They were so focused on looking at Levy they didn't noticed their blonde friend started walking into the ocean.

"Shrimp, what's wrong?" Gajeel asked as he ran up to her side.

"It's Lu! She's not responding at all!" Levy said and turned to point to Lucy who was no longer standing there. "Where did she go!? She was right here staring at the ocean!" Levy cried.

"I think I know..." They all looked to Cana who was staring out into the ocean as well. They all looked towards the ocean to see what she was looking at. That's when they noticed Lucy about waist deep in the water dressed in her Aquarius Star Dress walking further out and deeper into the water.

"Luce!" Natsu ran to the edge of the ocean. "What are we going to do?" Natsu yelled back to the others.

"She's in a one of her Star dresses..." Cana pointed out.

They watched as their friend, who was now about shoulders deep, dive into the water going under. They no longer could see her. Most of them began to panic.

"I thought I said meet us in the lobby as soon as you got Lucy?" Erza said walking towards them with Laxus.

"We were! But then Luce went into the ocean and now she went under water and we can't see her anymore..." Natsu said clenching his fists at his side.

"What do you mean? She just went into the water without saying anything?" Erza asked.

"It was like she was in a trance! I tried to get her to respond to me but she didn't she was just staring and then they all showed up and we didn't see her walk out until she was already pretty far out there..." Levy explained in a worried tone.

"Juvia..." Laxus spoke. "Are you able to catch up to her?" Laxus asked,

"Of course, Juvia can... Juvia is made out of water after all." Juvia said as she stripped off her dress leaving her in a blue bikini with white poka dots. Juvia ran out into the water and disappeared.

"How long do we wait?" Gray asked.

"How ever long it takes till she is back here on land..." Laxus growled. He had a bad feeling in his chest that he wasn't familiar with when they started to talk about the blonde female.

"Let's hope it's not long..." Natsu said a sad expression on his face as he looked out into the water.

* * *

**_ Lucy's POV _ **

I felt a familiar pull calling to me. Everything went quiet. I didn't know why but I had to go towards the pull. I needed to know what it was. I vaguely remember walking into the water. I was wondering why I was holding my breath when I opened my eyes. I then knew why, I was under water. Pretty far under water too. I had my Aquarius star dress on which I found weird since I don't remember calling for it's power.

That's when I felt that magic pulse again. I looked around everywhere and saw a faint glow at the bottom under the sand. I didn't know how much longer I could hold my breath for but I didn't care I needed to get whatever that was. I swam deeper until I felt the sand. I looked around again, I was starting to get light headed. I've been under water too long. But I didn't care I needed to get to that glow.

I looked again and once I found it I grabbed it. It felt familiar as I wrapped my hand around an object that felt very familiar to me. It felt like ' _A KEY!_ ' I felt my star dress starting to disappear. My vision was getting blurry. I needed to get to the surface. Once the star dress was gone and I was in my regular clothes I still had some time before I would reach the surface.

' _Just a little farther!_ ' I thought as I kicked my feet. I don't even know what key it is yet. Maybe it could help me. I was getting tired. I still wasn't there at the surface. I could feel myself sinking. I did the only thing I could think of. I held the key in both hand against my chest and willed my magic to activate the key. ' _PLEASE! PLEASE COME! I NEED YOU!_ ' I thought as loud as I could to the spirit whose key I held.

* * *

**_ Back On The Beach – Laxus' POV _ **

It's been 30 minutes since Juvia went into the ocean to get Blondie back out. Why Blondie went in there to begin with I don't know. I was losing my patients just waiting and listening to the rest of them worrying about the blonde. I felt a spike of magic power from the middle of the ocean. And I wasn't the only one either. Everyone gathered in one place looking out into the ocean.

"What is that?" I heard Natsu yell.

"I don't know but incoming!" Bicks said as he took his sunglasses off.

A large ball of water shot out at us. The ball of water then changed into a human with long blue hair.

"Juvia?!" Gray yelled shocked as he caught her.

"Juvia's sorry..." Juvia panted out. "Juvia couldn't reach love-rival. Juvia got blasted back by some force of magic. Juvia didn't see..." Juvia said dejectedly.

"Um Guys..." Little Blue said as she pointed to a huge wave that towered over everyone. I think it would be bigger then a dragon at this point. I noticed how the other people on the beach ran to get out of the way.

"That thing is huge?! How are we going to stop that?" Gray yelled as he steadied Juvia on her feet.

"Juvia can't..." Juvia said.

My ears twitched when I heard a female voice yell ' _WOO HOO!_ ' And I wasn't the only one who did. All the dragon slayers looked up at the top of the wave. There on top of the wave was our very own Blondie. I felt relief wash over me. She was standing on top of the wave like she was surfing without anything under her feet. She was in her Aquarius Star dress, which had to be my favorite of the ones I've seen. Instead of the wave crashing into us like it looked like it was going to do it got smaller in size bringing Blondie down to the ground.

"YES! YES!" Blondie yelled excitedly as she jumped around on the beach.

"Lu! What hell you scared me half to death!" Little Blue scolded.

Blondie scratched the back of her head and grinned, "Sorry! But I found her! I found her! I can't believe I found her!" Blondie squealed as she held something to her chest.

"Found who Luce?" Natsu pushed everyone out of the way to get up in Blondie's face. I had the urge to growl but I bit it back.

"You'll have to wait and see!" Blondie said as she twirled around jumping up and down happily. She stopped and looked at the rest of us. "I'm sorry guys really! But something was calling me and I had to go to it! And thank the star's I did!" She squealed again.

I sighed in relief, "Alright lets get back to the resort so we can get settled. Since it's late we'll start training tomorrow morning. So we will do as Cana suggested and have a little fun... BUT! Don't go over board cause as I said we start training in the morning." I said turning to head back to the resort.

"Come on Lev! I'll race you!" Blondie yelled as she ran past me, she was back in her normal clothes. I still prefer her star dress from before better though, for obvious reasons.

"Only if you don't cheat! No Cancer Star Dress!" Little Blue yelled back with a laugh as she ran past to me to her friend. I bit back the smile that threatened to form. Blondie was absolutely adorable. I shook my head at the thought.

I had a feeling this is going to be a long 3 months.

"Wait Up! We don't know who is rooming with who yet?!" Lisanna said. She sighed and shook her head with a giggle as she ran after them.

"You better steer clear of Luce..." I heard Cana's voice from beside me.

"Why is that? Because I find that's going to be hard to do, since she's on our team for the games and has to be with us to train for the games. So please enlighten me on how and why I should steer clear of her?" I all but growled.

"I did a reading..." Of course she did, "And it said something was going to happen to you and her... But it wasn't totally clear it said it could be good but it also could be bad..." Cana said falling into step with me.

I sighed, "Look, If it's something bad then she has all of us to help her. If it's good then why worry... It seems simple to me..." I said shrugging my shoulders. "Lets go..." I added as I walked a bit faster to get away from her. She always smelled of strong alcohol that burned my nose.

**_ Normal POV _ **

The group made it to the lobby. The girls and guys split into 2 groups.

"Alright the room arrangement is as followed. I will allow couples to room together but there will be 2-3 people per room. I myself will be rooming with Mystogan..." Erza said as she blushed to a point you couldn't tell her hair apart from her face. She coughed and cleared her throat. "Gajeel, Levy and Lily with be rooming together." Erza handed Gajeel a key. "Gray..." Erza began when he held up his hand.

"I'll room with Juvia... Otherwise she may kill whoever you had chosen before..." Gray said as he groaned when Juvia clung to his arm.

"Very well... But Natsu is still rooming with you... Then Elfman, Bickslow, and Freed will share a room." Erza handed a key to Freed. "Mira, Lisanna, and Evergreen will share a room." She handed a key to Mira. "Cana, Meredy, you're with Lucy." She went to hand a key to Lucy when Natsu yelled.

"What?! No! I wanted to room with Luce!" Natsu whined as Lucy shook her head rapidly and clung to Cana's arm.

"No way Natsu! We're not even on the same team you stay with your team!" Lucy said. "No sneaking in either! I get enough of that at home!" Lucy ranted.

"But Luce!" Natsu whined.

"Natsu enough..." Erza glared. "Now Laxus since the rest of Crime Sorcière has decided to go off and do their own thing you are sharing a room with Guildarts..." Ezra said handing him a key. Laxus nodded ignoring the protests coming from Guildarts. "ENOUGH!" Erza yelled, "Now that we all have our rooms lets go put our things away and settle in." Erza suggested.

"Why can't I have my own room? Hell I rather go camping... I'm not built to say locked up indoors..." Guildarts said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hey if you want to go camping I don't care just be sure to get to training tomorrow morning..." Laxus grunted.

"What happened to all of our stuff anyway? I don't remember having it when we were getting off... the TRAIN!" Natsu freaked out.

Lucy sighed, "Am I the only one with brains here?" Lucy muttered to herself. "Open! Gate Of The Maiden! Virgo!" Lucy chanted holding out one of her gold keys. A flash of light appeared leaving behind a stoic pink haired maid with shackles on her wrists standing in a bow.

"Yes princess? Punishment?" Virgo asked.

Lucy sweat dropped, "No Virgo... Did you get everyone bags off the train earlier?" Lucy asked earning her a bunch of dropped jaws.

"Of course princess... You did ask me to, so I have to obey..." Virgo bowed again as a puff of pink smoke appeared leaving behind a bunch of suitcases and bags at everyone's feet. "I will keep yours, Ms. Alberona and Ms. Meredy's bags with me until you are in your room. Will that be all princess?" Virgo asked with a tilt of her head.

Lucy giggled, "Yes, that'll be all, I'll summon you when we get inside..." She waved as the spirit disappeared.

"Wow we should bring her on jobs with us boss... She comes in handy specially if Ever forgets something in the middle of the woods again..." Bickslow said to Laxus loud enough for Lucy to hear.

Laxus shot a glare to Bickslow after he saw Lucy blush. "Bicks... No... Even if we did take her with us we wouldn't use her like that! She's a mage like the rest of us she's not a portable closet..." Laxus growled.

Bickslow held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry boss... That's not how I meant it! I mean ALL of us forgot our things on the train but she made sure before she got off the train that no one's things were forgotten... That's all..." Bickslow explained.

Laxus went to say something but Lucy beat him to it. "It's fine... Really..." Lucy giggled and linked her arms with Cana and Meredy. "Now! Let's go girls!" Lucy said pulling the 2 girls with her while they all laughed.

"I wonder how serious they will be when it comes to training... They look like they won't take it seriously..." Freed wondered out loud.

"I assure you when it comes to training Lucy is very serious..." Erza said glaring at Freed.

"Alright what about the other 2?" Freed said.

"Well, only Cana really needs to train for the games, Meredy is just here because she wanted to get away from the rest of Crime..." Ezra replied. "Now, Laxus, your team's rooms are at one side of the hotel. My teams is at the other side. We shouldn't run into each other easily. Those who aren't in the games and just came along for the hell of it are scattered." Ezra finished before walking away dragging a protesting Natsu by his scarf.

* * *

**_ With Lucy, Cana, & Meredy – Normal POV _ **

The girls had just got to their room and went inside. Virgo had dropped all their things off and the girls were working to put things away since this was going to be home for the next 3 months.

"So, who wants to hit the bar?" Cana said with a smirk.

"Cana... We have to be up tomorrow early to train do you really think that this would be a good idea." Lucy asked sitting on the one bed by the window.

"Come on what's the worst that could happen?" Cana said with a smirk. "Oh come on Luce..." Cana pouted.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Okay but from what you said we all have to be together at all times..." Lucy said laying back on the back.

"Well not the entire group just our group... Me, you, Laxus, Mira, Gajeel and my dad have to stay together. But my dad has decided that he rather go camping..." Cana said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Lucy sighed. "So have you talked this over with all of them? Because the last thing I want to do is get on the bad side of Laxus or Mira." Lucy shuddered at the thought.

"What about Gajeel?" Meredy asked.

Lucy laughed, "No not Gajeel... I'm not afraid of him..." Lucy said sitting up again.

"Yeah from what I heard you weren't even afraid of him when he beat the crap out of you after he kidnapped you for Phantom..." Cana said tapping her chin with her finger.

"Way to bring up the past... And no I wasn't really scared of him then either... But I still say it's not a good idea..." Lucy said with a giggle.

"Come on Luce please! Just a few drinks?" Cana begged. And begged. And begged.

**_ Time Skip - 20 minutes later _ **

"Fine! We'll go!" Lucy said standing up and following a giddy Cana out of the room. "I have a bad feeling about this..." Lucy sighed.

"Don't you always have a bad feeling when it comes to Cana and drinking?" Meredy asked with a giggle.

"Good point... But I'm normally right you know..." Lucy defended. Lucy has known the card mage for several years and is one of her best friends. So she knew Cana and her antics very well first hand.

"HEY LAXUS! BICKSY!" Cana yelled waving down the 2 males.

Laxus stood there with his arms crossed sporting a bored expression. Bickslow as usual was wagging his tongue at anything that had 2 legs. Lucy saw the scene up a head and didn't want to go any farther. Laxus of course had women practically throwing themselves at him and he just ignored them.

Laxus was wishing Freed was around to get the women off him he wasn't in the mood to deal with them tonight. He hadn't had anything to drink so his patients were super low. Once Laxus saw the girls coming down the hallway and Cana tackle Bickslow wrapping her legs around his waist, he needed a new way out. He spotted Lucy and Meredy. He sent a pleading look towards them and motioning his head to the women who wouldn't let him go.

"Should we help him or let him suffer?" Lucy asked in a cold tone sending a glare towards him.

"He looks like he's ready to shock them..." Meredy said smirking as she was eyeing situation.

Lucy sighed, "Alright... I know you can hear me Laxus..." She glared at him and he slightly nodded his head. "Play along... And you so owe me for this one..." Lucy said taking a deep breath and walking over to the poor ' _helpless_ ' male.

Laxus sighed in relief internally, he would do anything just to get out of this situation. He watched as Lucy approached a dark murderous aura surrounding her as she stopped in front of him and the group of women that wouldn't get off him. He was just hoping she wasn't going to say something that would be unbelievable.

Lucy stopped in front of Laxus and group of women crossing her arms and tapping her foot in annoyance. She had to think of everything that Natsu and Gray have done to piss her off to get mad enough to turn her annoyance onto the group of women.

"Would you nice ladies be so kind to get off of my fiance?" Lucy said in a sickeningly sweet voice that you could hear was laced with venom. She glared at the women as they all stared at her in disbelief. Their heads went back and forth between Laxus and Lucy. Lucy was getting even more pissed since the women weren't listening and just stood there.

"Why don't you make us Blondie?" Said a black haired woman that had dark green eyes and a dark blue dress as she wrapped her arms around Laxus' arm. She was taunting Lucy but shrank back the malice of Lucy's aura seemed to spread.

"I will not ask so nicely again... Get. Your. Dirty. Fucking. Hands. Off. Of. Him. NOW!" Lucy spat her eyes glowing slightly gold as her keys gave off a pulse of magic making Lucy's clothes start to glow.

Laxus had to stop this now before someone, namely non-mages, got hurt. He pushed the women off when he felt their grips loosened and went over behind Lucy putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Lucy... Easy now _baby_ no need to hurt anyone..." Laxus said in hopes it would calm her down. It didn't, so he looked to Meredy for help.

Meredy held up her hands to say ' _leave me out of this, you're on your own_ ' and shook her head rapidly. After a few minutes the other women squealed and ran away, none of them wanted to deal with that.

Laxus gently massaged Lucy's shoulders to get her to loosen up and calm down. He sighed in relief when she started to.

Everyone turned there head to look at a cackling Bickslow and Cana as they watched the entire scene play out.

"So that's what everyone means when they say ' _Scary Lucy_ '? Bickslow asked as he continued to cackle from the floor.

Lucy sent him a glare saying ' _want to be next_ ' making Bickslow shut up as a shiver went up his spine.

Cana smacked Bickslow arm, "Stop pissing her off... She didn't want to come out to begin with and then you drag her into this mess?" Cana smirked. "And by the way congratulations on your engagement!" Cana burst out laughing she couldn't help but tease her friend. Only herself and Levy knew of Lucy's little secret.

"Just don't go saying anything about this to Mira... I really don't feel like dealing with the match making demon..." Laxus shuddered at the thought.

Laxus removed his hands from Lucy's shoulders. Lucy looked down to hide her pout. Cana gave her a knowing smirk. Lucy shook her head and started walking back towards the hotel room.

"Luce? Hey where you going?" Cana yelled.

"Back to the room, I'm too tired..." Lucy said in a monotone voice as she walked with her bangs covering her eyes.

Cana sighed, "Damn it... Maybe I pushed that a bit too far..." Cana muttered under her breath. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..." Cana thought out loud.

The group watched as Lucy walked down the hall as a flash of light appeared beside her leaving behind a male with spiky ginger colored hair in a black suit and blue tinted glasses. He put his arm around Lucy's shoulders and let her lay her head against him.

"What's Loke doing here?" Bickslow asked breaking the silence.

"Her spirits feel her emotions, and since only a select few can come out on their own power, including Loke, he is the one who normally comes to check on her..." Cana explained. "I need a drink... Come on Bicks..." Cana said dragging Bickslow with her to the bar.

"I'm going to go back with her alright?" Meredy asked. Laxus nodded as he followed the other 2 into the bar.

* * *

**_ Back In The Hotel Room With Lucy – Lucy's POV _ **

"Princess, what has your heart aching so? You faithful knight in shining armor is here, you shouldn't fret over the little things..." Loke said dramatically. I knew he was just trying to cheer me up. I don't normally call on their powers unless in battle or training.

"I'm fine Loke... And you're more like my pet cat then a knight in shining armor..." I said with a slight teasing tone.

"Ouch Princess, why must you wound me so?" Loke gasped in mock hurt. I found I couldn't stay upset anymore.

"Oh Loke... Silly silly kitty..." I purred.

Loke chuckled, "There's the princess I know and love. So tell me princess what had gotten you so upset and angry that you decided it would be a good idea to send a point 5 earth quake through the spirit world?" Loke asked crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the wall.

I sighed, "Now that's an exaggeration..." I rolled my eyes when he raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Nothing... Honestly stupid Laxus pretty much begged me to help him get away from all those women that were hanging all over him and it took me thinking about everything that Gray and Natsu have done to ever piss me off to get me to even scare them all off and I accidentally called on your power..." I said looking down at the floor.

Loke chuckled, "Princess could it be that it's because you have a crush on the over-sized bug zapper?" Loke asked. I could tell he had a smirk on his face. He always enjoyed teasing me.

"Shut up Loke..." I mumbled.

"Aw, Princess you do! How wonderful! I always thought it would be Natsu but I guess the over-sized bug zapper works too." Loke said in mock thought. "Well, I guess if it wasn't one dragon slayer it would be another one..." Loke said shrugging his shoulder.

I couldn't help but glare at him, "You are not helping..." I growled.

"Oh My Goodness! So that's why?!" I heard Meredy squeal from the doorway.

I groaned, "NOT A WORD! Not a damn word about it specially to him or Mira! He can't know!" I begged.

"Why can't he know? You never know he may like you also?" Meredy said sitting next to me.

"Because... Look at him and look at me! I'll just embarrass myself..." I grumbled.

**_ Normal POV _ **

Loke and Meredy exchanged looks and nodded slightly to each other.

Loke sighed, "Well Princess, I will take my leave now since I see you're in good hands." Loke said with a bow and disappeared with a flash of light.

"Does he always do that?" Meredy asked out loud.

"Sadly yes he does... I love him dearly don't get me wrong but him and my other spirits are hell bent on making sure I'm happy or smiling... Not that that's a bad thing but they do get over bearing at times." Lucy said with a small giggle.

Meredy giggled, "I see that... At least he is thoughtful and that's what counts right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." Lucy said with a smile as she laid her head on Meredy's shoulder and Meredy laid her head on top of her head.

"Of course I am... Hey I could always put a sensory link on you and Laxus!" Meredy chirped.

"Don't you dare..." Lucy growled making Meredy giggle. "Evil woman..." Lucy muttered under her breath.

"You love me though..." Meredy giggled. Lucy rolled her eyes.

* * *

**_ The Bar – Normal POV _ **

Cana threw back shot number 5. She was mad at herself for pushing her blonde friend too far and almost letting her secret slip.

"Cana, what's wrong? I've seen you drink before but never like this..." Bickslow said.

Cana sighed, "Yeah, well I went a little too far with my comments earlier with Luce... I just hope she's not mad at me..." Cana said but was cut off when she heard a very girlish shriek of surprise from Bickslow when a flash of light appeared next to her leaving behind Loke.

"Hey guys!" Loke said with a wave.

"What hell Loke!?" Cana snapped. "Is Luce alright? Why are you here?" Cana asked in a slight panic.

Loke chuckled, "Yes she's fine... She may be a bit embarrassed because of your little almost slip up... But other then that she's fine..." Loke looked around the bar and saw Laxus at the end of the bar with a women with dark violet hair and red eyes. He looked like he was flirting when he chuckled and shook his head looking away from the woman to take a drink from his glass.

Cana followed where his gaze landed. Cana sighed, "Guess it's a good thing she's not here then..." Cana said sadly as she threw back another shot.

"Yes... Indeed it is..." Loke muttered.

Bicklslow looked back forth between the 2 trying to figure out what they were talking about. He knew it was something about Lucy but he couldn't figure out what. That is until he also followed where their gazes landed seeing Laxus at the end of the bar with a woman. That's when it clicked in his mind.

"OH! NO WAY! CHEERLE..." Bickslow began but was cut off when a hand slammed over his mouth by a very angry looking Cana.

"Not. Another. Fucking. Word." Cana growled.

"She doesn't want him knowing... So I suggest keeping your mouth shut... I beat you once I can do it again..." Loke threatened. Bickslow nodded in understanding when he saw the glare Cana was giving him.

Unknown to the small group Laxus was listening in on the semi private conversion and was trying to figure out what was going on. He started listening when he was getting bored with the woman that decided to hang on his arm. He figured the only way to get rid of her was to give her what she came over for and was basically asking him for. Not that he had a problem with it but he just wasn't exactly in the mood right now. But he was still sporting a rather uncomfortable yet slightly painful erection from the event with Lucy earlier. And he knew he only had one true option to rid himself of it. And since he was not a fan of cold showers or taking care of it himself with his hand he knew this random woman would have to do.

Bickslow sighed, "So for how long?" Bickslow asked.

"Since he was reinstated... But she couldn't bring herself to approach him and tell him... She thinks she'll embarrass herself. Which for her it's quite possible." Cana explained. Loke nodded in confirmation.

"Don't get me wrong but my princess can be slightly awkward when it comes to things that to her are unknown and unfamiliar territory..." Loke explained. "She blushes very easily..." Loke chuckled.

"Wait unfamiliar... You're telling me she's a..." Again Bickslow was cut off by a hand being slammed over his mouth by a glaring Cana.

"Yes, if you must know she is... And no way in hell will you tease her or tell anyone... If you even think about it I will find Evergreen and have her turn you to stone just to cut off your dick and then let her turn you back leaving your dick stone for my own personal use!" Cana growled. Bickslow nodded rapidly knowing damn well she would too.

Laxus had to fight the urge to choke on his drink while he was listening to the conversation. He knew his female team mate would have no problem doing what the card mage wanted her to do. He was still trying to figure out where their conversation was going but he had other things to tend to.

"Come on baby please... I'll make it worth your while..." The woman next to him purred in his ear.

He internally rolled his eyes, ' _I highly doubt that but what the hell why not..._ ' He thought. He got up and grabbed his coat, "Sure darling lets go." Laxus said following the woman. He just wanted to get this over with.

**_ Time Skip 45 minutes – Lucy, Cana, & Meredy's Hotel Room – Normal POV _ **

When Cana returned to their hotel room she was greeted with a sleeping Lucy and Meredy sitting on the bed with a book. Meredy looked up and smiled holding her finger to her mouth to tell her to be quiet. Cana nodded and walked over taking a seat next to Meredy.

"How is she? I know she was pretty upset earlier." Cana asked.

"Better, she fell asleep not long after Loke left. Neither one of us, myself and Loke, could believe she's had a thing for Laxus of all people..." Meredy said with a giggle.

"Yeah... Good thing she stayed in the hotel room though... He left with some tramp... It would have thrown her over the edge to see it... Not that she has any real reason to be jealous since they're not together..." Cana explained.

"Why not help the 2 of them?" Cana raised a questioning eyebrow at this, "I mean some how push them together on one of the days we take a break from training..." Meredy said with a evil glint in her eye.

"I like it... I'll get Levy in on it too... Levy is the only other one that knows..." Cana said. "But right now let's get to bed when have to get up early to deal with our current drill Sargent in the morning..." Cana groaned getting up and heading for the bathroom.

Both mages laid down to sleep hoping to come up with a decent plan.

**_ Next Morning – Normal POV _ **

The 2 girls woke up to banging on their door. Meredy rubbed her eyes as Cana got up and went to the door. She opened the door to find Laxus, Mira, Gajeel, Levy, Lily, Bickslow, Freed, Evergreen and Guildarts standing outside the room.

"What the hell?" Cana growled.

"Time to get up for training... Grab Blondie and let's go..." Laxus said watching as Meredy yawned walking to the door to greet everyone.

Cana turned around to yell for Lucy only to find she wasn't in the room. "Where is Luce anyway? She's not here..." Cana asked bewildered.

"She's probably already up and out training. Capricorn keeps her on a pretty strict training schedule." Levy said with a yawn.

"Great... Now hurry up lets go." Laxus said walking down the hall the others following.

"Can we get changed first damn it!" Cana yelled as scrambled to look for clothes.

"Hurry up!" Laxus yelled back.

**_ Outside On The Far End Of The Beach – Normal POV _ **

The group walked out to where they would be training for the next few months only to find Lucy in her Leo Star Dress sparring with Loke and Capricorn. The group watched as they went blow for blow. Some landing, some dodged, some blocked. The group took a seat just watching. Lucy's Star Dresses were changing faster Erza's requips.

Loke tried to nail a punch when Lucy moved her head to the side while grabbing Loke's wrist turning around pulling his arm as she changed into her Taurus Star Dress and flung him into the ground over her shoulder. Loke let out a groan and smacked the ground.

"Tap!" Loke yelled. "Damn it Princess that one hurt... You really had to use Taurus..." Loke said as Lucy helped him up off the ground.

"Sorry about that..." Lucy panted. "I kind of got lost in the moment you know..." Lucy let out a nervous laugh scratching the back of her head.

"You were amazing Miss. Lucy as always. You took down master Leo quicker then you did last time..." Capricorn said with a bow. "But now it is time for meditation... Try stretching your Magic's container this time though." Capricorn instructed.

Lucy nodded still not taking notice to the group watching her from the side lines. She let her Star Dress fall to her normal clothes which consisted of a light pink spaghetti strap tank top with black skin tight yoga shorts. Her hair in a braid that laid down her back.

Loke looked over at the group gaping at his key-holder. He smirked seeing Laxus' eyes on her. He shook his head as he walked over to Lucy putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I shall take me leave now princess, don't want to strain your magic too much while you'll be meditating." Loke said with a bow kissing the back of Lucy's hand. "It's always a pleasure to work with you my gorgeous princess!" Lucy rolled her eyes and shook her head.

She giggled when she pulled her hand back, "Yeah yeah, go back home you flirty lion..." Lucy dismissed him. He disappeared wearing a pout. Lucy couldn't help but giggle.

"Alright Miss. Lucy shall we begin?" Capricorn asked. Lucy nodded sitting down with her legs crossed and her wrists laying on her knees with her palms facing up. "Now... Clear your mind..." Capricorn said as he slowly paced in front of her. "Deep slow breaths in and out..." Capricorn continued. He eyed the group behind Lucy but paid them no mind. "Now, feel the your magic, take hold of it... Very good... Now push the magic outward... Expand it..." Capricorn coached.

The group watched as the magical pressure built up around Lucy the wind swirling under her lifting her up off the ground slightly. Her braid lifting into the air flying up as the band holding her hair snapped as the pressure grew. Lucy was surrounded by golden glow that slowly got bigger as it grew away from her body.

The group was in awe, minus Laxus who stayed back behind the group to watch from farther back. He was entranced by her. He would never admit it to anyone but he was. It was like she had put him under a spell, he couldn't tear his eyes away.

The wind picked up, turning more violent. "Stay focused..." Capricorn's voice echoed in her head. 5 small white orbs surrounded by a golden glow formed around Lucy and grew in size as they began to circle her lifting her a bit higher off the ground. After 15 minutes sweat began to form on her forehead and her breathing became labored. "That's enough... Pull it back in slowly..." Lucy heard Capricorn say.

Lucy wanted to go farther she was almost there, she could feel her magic's container stretching slightly. She needed it to stretch a little more. She tuned him out as she increased her magic out put. She could feel it she pushed herself farther. She was almost there went it snapped jolting her out of her meditating state. The magic pressure was release forcing the winds to push outward. The force of the winds making the group cover their heads.

Lucy hit the ground landing on her back with an ' _omph_ '. "Owww... That hurt..." Lucy groaned.

"I did tell you to stop 10 minutes ago..." Capricorn reprimanded.

"Yeah sorry about that... I was just so close..." Lucy said sitting up and scratching the back of her head.

"Well, that will be all for today Miss. Lucy, I do believe your friends here would like to get to their training as well..." Capricorn said with a hint of a smirk on his face when Lucy snapped her head in the direction of the group.

Her face put Erza's hair to shame, "How long have you all been there?" Lucy asked in a surprised tone.

"Since you were sparring with Loke... You had his Star Dress on at the time..." Levy answered trying to hide the amusement in her voice of her friends embarrassment.

"You were great by the way Cheerleader! That was awesome!" Bickslow said his babies chanting 'Cheerleader awesome' 3 times.

Lucy's already red face turned even redder, "I-I-I-I gotta go!" Lucy got up and ran towards the resort where her hotel room was.

"LU! Wait!" Levy called after her. "Damn it..." Levy said as she got up to run after her.

"Come on let's go get her, I've got the room key anyway!" Meredy grinned as both girls took off running after their friend.

"What was that all about?" Laxus wondered out loud.

Cana sighed, "If you only knew..." Cana said patting Laxus on the back.

Laxus was now all confused he had planned for all of them to train together to get used to working with each other and now something happened that he had no clue how to fix since he doesn't know what was wrong.

"Bunny doesn't like being watched when she's training..." Gajeel decided to break the awkward silence. "She's afraid she'll embarrass herself. She trains early by herself with just her spirits... Since she can think on the fly and come up with plans quicker then Jet being sent to get the old hag during an emergency..." Gajeel said.

"Really? That's kind of dumb don't you think? Training as a group makes more sense to learn how to the others work..." Laxus said still looking in the direction of where the girls disappeared to.

"It took a lot for her to just let me and Shrimp to watch her the one time... " Gajeel explained.

"Give her some time Levy and Meredy will bring her back... She just need to get over being judged by the one's who are supposed to be her friends..." Cana said stretching her arms up over her head.

Laxus sighed, "Alright... She gets 2 hours then she better be back here..." Laxus said not leaving room for any arguments.

"This is going to be a long day..." Cana muttered to herself.

* * *

**Okay yes not very eventful granted, but it's just the beginning and the longest chapter I have written to date.**

**I hope this story doesn't disappoint ^.^**

**Thank you all for your support.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I was so stuck on this story it wasn't even funny so here is the next chapter and again it happens to be a pretty long chapter...**

**I'm really hoping you like this chapter it's a bit exciting some what...**

**But let's see I hope you enjoy it...**

**And as Always I do NOT Own Fairy Tail or it's characters..**

* * *

**_ Lucy, Cana, & Meredy's Hotel Room – Normal POV _ **

Lucy ran into the room not realizing she had 2 of her friends hot on her heels. She slammed the door close but heard an 'OW!' from behind her. She saw Levy holding a spot on her forehead from where the door had hit her. Meredy right behind her.

"Oh My! Lev I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were behind me..." Lucy said running over to her friends.

"No worries Lu... That did hurt though... Why did you run off? You have to train with the rest of the group you know?!" Levy scolded.

"I-I-I know but I can't... That's why I left before everyone was up, so I could get finished before everyone would come out and then hide the rest of the day and possibly do my afternoon training while you guys were at lunch." Lucy said sitting down on the couch that was in the middle of the main living space.

"Lu... You know Laxus wants everyone to train together. He's expecting you to do the same as the others. Me and Gaj know you don't like training in front of others but you have to get over that for the games..." Levy said sitting next to her.

"Yeah... He said you better be back in 2 hours..." Meredy said sitting on the other side.

"No... He can forget it... Not to mention he owes me... And this is what he can do to pay me back for helping his sorry ass, not that he deserved to be saved... The entire stay here he will let me train on my own... I have Loke helping me I don't need him..." Lucy said in a cold tone.

"Lu... What's wrong?" Levy asked.

Lucy pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"I'm not stupid... I just don't want to be around him..." Lucy said hiding her face in her knees.

"Lu... He's not going to allow that you know that..." Levy said wrapping her arm around her friends shoulders pulling her into a hug.

"I want in on this too!" Meredy chirped wrapping both her arms around both girls. They all laughed. Lucy let out a more watery like laugh.

"You guys should get back... Tell him what I said..." Lucy said getting up when the girls let go of her. She walked towards the bathroom. "I'll be relaxing in the bath, my muscles are super sore... I'll return to train when you all go for lunch..." Lucy said not leaving any room for arguments as she shut the bathroom door and locked it.

Levy sighed, "This should be interesting... Laxus is not going to like this at all..." Levy said standing up and walking to the front door when she heard the water turn on.

"I guess you're right..." Meredy sighed following Levy out of the room.

* * *

**_ Outside On The Far Side Of The Beach – Normal POV _ **

The group of mages were working on basic hand-to-hand combat when Levy and Meredy walked back to the group and sat down to watch the others. The group stopped and looked at them as they both sported frowns.

"5 Minute break..." Laxus called out as he began walking over to the 2 girl that returned. "Where's Blondie?" Laxus asked.

"She's not coming... She said she'll resume training when we all go for lunch..." Levy said looking at the ground.

"What?! That's not..." Laxus began and snapped his mouth when the girls held up a hand to stop him.

"She said you owe her for saving and I quote ' _your sorry ass_ ' yesterday and this is how you can pay her back... By letting her train alone..." Levy shot a glare at Laxus. She was pissed off at him for being an arrogant jerk.

"Let her have today to herself... If you owe her like they say then let Bunny have today..." Gajeel said sitting behind Levy.

"Oh no... She said for the entire trip... Not just today..." Meredy said glaring at Laxus too.

Laxus was confused as to why they were both glaring at him. What did he do that they would glare at him specially after talking to Lucy. He raised an eyebrow looking at the girls in disbelief.

"My sorry ass..." Laxus mumbled under his breath confused as hell. She didn't want to save him yesterday? He shook his head. "Yeah... That's not happening... Room number?" Laxus asked, he wasn't allowing that, specially when he didn't do anything to warrant the cold glare and tones. He would go up there himself and confront her on what was going on himself.

"Nope... Leave her be... You are the last person she wants to see..." Levy said, muttering the last part under her breath.

Laxus was shocked, "What's that supposed to mean?" Now he was really confused.

"Just leave it be..." Levy growled.

Laxus looked to Gajeel silently asking him 'what the hell?'. Gajeel chuckled.

"Don't look at me... You want to know you're going have to talk to Bunny..." Gajeel said. He knew, he was a dragon slayer, he always listened in on what Lucy and Levy talked about. Even when they thought no one would be listening.

Laxus groaned, "Fine... Whatever let's keep going and we'll break for lunch..." Laxus said as he walked back over to Gajeel who he decided right then he would be the one to take his annoyance and anger out on.

**_ Time Skip – Around Lunch Time – Nomral POV _ **

The group was finishing up and getting ready to go get lunch when Erza, Mystogan ' _Jellal_ ', Gray and Lisanna were walking up to them.

"Laxus!" Erza called as they got closer.

Laxus rose a questioning eyebrow, "Erza? What's going on?"

"We can't find Natsu... And we already checked resort restaurant he's not there... I figured he would be over here with Lucy... But I don't even see her..." Erza said looking around. No one noticed as Lisanna frowned.

"You know how Bunny is... She don't like training in groups..." Gajeel said stretching his arms.

"That is true but we looked everywhere... Thought maybe she would be here at least watching you all, that's what she does with us..." Erza said with a sigh.

Before anyone could say anything the dragon slayers ear's twitched hearing a loud yell that started off sounding far away but was getting closer until something or in this case someone landed head first in the ground at their feet.

"Never mind found him..." Erza mused out loud crossing her arms over her chest with a smirk.

Natsu groaned pulling his head out of the ground. He looked around to see everyone looking at him with confusion written all over their faces.

"What happened Natsu?!" Lisanna said in a worried tone as she ran to his side.

"That hurt..." Natsu groaned rubbing the side of his face where there was a red mark in the perfect shape of a foot. "How was I supposed to know she was in the bath..." Natsu whined with a groan.

"Natsu I told you not to bother Lucy... She's not on our team you need to be with your team. Not to mention I'm pretty sure Lucy has made it pretty clear she doesn't like or want you sneaking in all the time..." Erza scolded ending with a sigh.

"She did? I don't remember that..." Natsu said with a grin scratching the back of his head.

"The entire guild would tell you the same thing she has practically yelled at you for it everyday..." Levy said standing up.

Before anyone could say another word the ground beneath their feet started to rumble making them all struggle to keep their balance.

"What the fuck?!" Laxus said looking over to Bickslow. Bickslow nodded but before he could even activate his magic something burst from the ground flinging rocks and dirt everywhere.

"NATSU! YOU BAKA!" Lucy shouted, who came flying out of the hole in the ground but was now landing on her feet. Lucy stood there dressed as a maid with the symbol of Virgo on her shoulder. She crossed her arms under her chest and glared at the dense dragon slayer.

Natsu flinched and shrank back away from his friend. "Sorry Luce! I didn't know!" Natsu cried pleadingly.

Laxus gulped while so many thoughts went through his head that made his problem from the previous night return. Lucy in a maid outfit, oh the things he would do to her if he ever had the chance. He licked his lips unconsciously with all the delicious thoughts that were running through his head. He groaned internally and had to fight pouncing on her and taking her right then and there.

Lucy tapped her foot in annoyance. "I've told you a million times NOT to sneak into my place, and even when we first got here I told you NO sneaking in! And yet you still don't listen!" Lucy growled. Her left fist can up to being eye level with her. The back of her fist pointing out for everyone to see.

A flash a light appeared leaving Loke behind. "Princess... If you use _that_ you will be out of commission for the rest of the day... Not to mention you just learned how to do _that_... Are you sure it's worth the magic drain?" Loke said standing with his arms crossed over his chest. Even he was tired of Natsu's antics so he knew why she wanted to use that.

"How else is he going to learn..." Lucy said looking at him out the corner of her eye not moving her head.

"You have a good point but I will ask again... Do you really want to be magically drained for the rest of the day... Not that I am taking his side or anything but you should let him off with a warning and if he does it again then be my guess but now would not be wise to show off your ace card..." Loke asked again knowing she was going to back down.

"Oh it would be worth it... But I guess you have a point... This is your LAST warning... If you want hang out with me for the rest of the trip when we're not training I suggest you listen when I tell you to STOP SNEAKING IN! I will not go easy on you next time..." Lucy said putting her fist at her side still slightly shaking.

"But Luce..." Natsu gulped at seeing Lucy's glare harden and her face turning into a sneer. She ground her teeth together. He saw her leg twitch he knew he was about to get another kick if he didn't listen this time. "Fine..." Natsu grumbled. "I won't sneak in... BUT Would you come to this party thing I heard the resort was having tomorrow night? They said there would be a lot of food!" Natsu practically begged sending Lucy pleading looks that made her roll her eyes.

Lucy sighed, "Fine... But the deal is off if I see you again until the event! Got it?" Lucy scolded crossing her arms again.

Natsu nodded rapidly knowing he dodged the bullet this time. "Yup you got it!" Natsu said with a bright smile.

Lucy sighed again, "Now get going... I have training to get back to." Lucy said turning her back to him. She let out a giggle when he heard him yelp and start yelling at Erza for dragging him by his scarf.

"Well... I wish I could have seen the first kick where'd you kick him from?" Bickslow let out a low whistle.

Lucy sighed, "I was at the closet getting clothes when he popped in on the balcony, scared the hell out of me... So I kicked him out the balcony, I didn't realized I kicked him this far though... It's a reflex to kick first ask later..." Lucy let out a nervous laugh.

"Remind me to use the front door and knock first..." Gajeel whispered in Levy's ear. Levy jumped and shot a glare at her dragon slayer.

"Don't you even think about it... Specially if you don't want to sleep alone for the rest of the stay here... I don't think Lucy, Cana and Meredy would mind if I moved in with them for the rest of our stay..." Levy threatened crossing her arms giving him a look saying 'you think I'm joking try me'.

Gajeel gulped and hung his head, "I'm sorry..." Gajeel said knowing she would do it too. She had moved in with Lucy for a month after the last time he had pissed her off.

"Please tell me you didn't tunnel through the hotel Princess..." Loke asked raising an eyebrow in question.

"NO! I'm not that stupid... I just jumped from the balcony and changed mid air then started tunneling right before I hit the ground so I wouldn't hurt myself..." Lucy said looking away with a slight blush coating her cheeks.

"Did you at least change first?" Loke gave a knowing perverted smirk.

Lucy eyes went wide. "Shit..." She muttered. She was too pissed off to worry about getting dressed before jumping off the balcony. "Um... No... I guess that slipped my mind... Heat of the moment kind of thing you know..." Lucy scratched the back of her head as she laughed nervously.

"So... If say your Star dress would fade you would have what on? Nothing or a towel?" Loke asked picturing it in his head.

"HEY! Don't even you perverted lion! I had a towel on at least!" Lucy snapped, her face getting redder by the second.

Another flash of light appeared leaving Virgo behind holding a pile of clothes and dressing screen. "Princess... I have brought you clothes so you can change... Punishment?" Virgo asked in her normal monotone voice.

Lucy sweat dropped. "Thank you Virgo... And no, no punishment..." Lucy said as Virgo set up the dressing screen for her. Once Virgo set it up she stepped inside with the pile of clothes and changed. When Lucy stepped out she was wearing short black yoga shorts and a white spaghetti strap tank top and her hair down. "Thank you again Virgo..." Lucy said as the maid bowed and disappeared.

"Hey Lu! Want to grab lunch with us?" Levy asked with a bright smile.

Lucy was about to decline when Laxus cut her off, "You're coming like it or not... You can't train on an empty stomach." Laxus said leaving no room for arguments. He started walking away ignoring Lucy's protests.

"Laxus! You ass! I'm not going!" Lucy growled. Laxus just kept walking ignoring her.

"Lu, why not just go with us to lunch?" Levy asked.

"No... I rather not..." Lucy said looking away from the group. "A person can only take so much heartache..." Lucy mumbled lowly. Lucy began walking in the opposite direction of the group.

Levy sighed, "Well there's nothing more we can do if she won't come..." Levy said walking up the iron dragon slayer.

Unknown to the rest of the group, Laxus had heard what she said even though she said it as low as she did. He thought her words were strange, he continued to think about them. ' _Heartache_ ' that was the word she used. Did that mean she liked him more then just a guild mate? He wasn't sure. He would just have to ask those close to her maybe he could pick up something about the situation that would be helpful to him in figuring this out.

* * *

**_ Dining Area – Normal POV _ **

The group sat down at a table that fit them all. They all sat in uncomfortable silence. There was so much tension around the table it was almost suffocating. Laxus felt like grinding his teeth at how high the tension was. Laxus glanced at Gajeel who sat at the opposite side of the table that he did.

He looked down at the menu, "I know you can hear me... What's going on?" Laxus growled low as he glared at the iron dragon slayer over the menu.

Gajeel smirked he liked knowing things that others didn't. "I don't know what you're talking about..." Gajeel muttered quietly.

"Don't give me that shit..." Laxus muttered. "You know something... You wouldn't be so smug if you didn't..." Laxus was losing what patients he had.

Gajeel chuckled, "Gihi... Sorry I can't, Shrimp would kill me if she knew I was listening in on her and Bunny's private conversations... I value my head and other certain body parts too much to tell you what you need to figure out yourself..." Gajeel whispered looking down at his menu.

**_ Laxus' POV _ **

It was getting annoying how it seemed I was the only one who didn't know what was going on. On top of that I couldn't get that image of Blondie in the maid outfit out of my head. It was making things for me more difficult. It's also what drove me to find a way to get this problem I'm having currently in my pants to go away last night. It seems I'll have to do the same thing again tonight if I can't will it away. Why did it have to be a maid outfit of all of her Star Dresses why did it have to be that one?

I groaned in annoyance as I discreetly adjusted myself so it wasn't as annoying and painful. I heard Gajeel snicker at the end of the table. I shot him a glare. It wasn't funny by any means. I could have smacked Gajeel since he was still trying not to laugh as he hid his head under his menu.

I smirked, "How would you like it if Little Blue was dressed up as a maid?" My smirk widened as he lifted his head up with his eyes wide. Gajeel growled slightly and adjusted himself. "Not so fun now is it..." I whispered.

He flipped me off. I was going to say something when Little Blue turned to him and smacked his shoulder with the back of her hand. He growled and grumbled in annoyance but yet it seemed he couldn't look at her.

"Will you stop being an ass Gajeel!" Little Blue hissed. "What the hell are you mumbling about anyway?" Little Blue asked crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at him.

He gulped, "Nothing..." He grumbled. "Ow! Woman stop it..." Gajeel growled when Little Blue smacked him again.

"Don't give me that, tell me or I'm moving in with Lu..." Little Blue threatened.

Gajeel glared at me and growled, "Lightning prick is wondering about Bunny..." Gajeel mumbled.

Little Blue sighed, "Let him wonder... It's his own fault after all, the jerk..." Little Blue muttered under her breath. If I wasn't a dragon slayer I wouldn't have heard it.

"What the fuck did I do?" I asked in a whisper. Gajeel shook his head and discreetly pointed to Little Blue.

I sighed, it was getting annoying. Maybe I could catch her later and talk to her. Right now I was hungry. It was only a few minutes when a waitress walked up to take our orders. I glanced up over the menu, the waitress was okay looking nothing I would chase after that's for sure. Who am I kidding, ever since I got reinstated no woman looked worth chasing after, except Blondie, I'd chase her all day if I wasn't afraid of getting my head chopped off by Erza. The random women were just something to relieve some stress and built up tension. The waitress got to me and I didn't bother to spare her glance.

"Hey there handsome, what can I get for ya?" The waitress asked. I rolled my eyes at her miserable attempt to flirt with me.

So I figured what the hell, I closed the menu and looked at her straight in her eyes, "Sure darling, 1 of everything should be good..." I said giving my normal cocky smirk. I know I'm a cocky bastard and I have no problem showing it. I watched her lick her lips and her eyes darkened.

I froze when I felt a shiver go up my spine as I watched the waitress saunter away. I looked away and towards the table. I was shocked by what I saw. Cana, Meredy, and Levy all giving me death glares, seriously if looks could kill, I'd be dead 100x over. Gajeel was shaking his head. Bicks, Freed, and Ever were giving disappointed looks. I blinked at them. The shiver I felt was coming from the 3 females glaring at me. I went to open my mouth to ask what their problem was when Bicks held up his hand to stop me.

"Don't Boss... Just don't..." Bicks said shaking his head and looking away from me.

Now I was really confused even my own team is pissed at me. "What the hell?" I muttered under my breath.

"Don't think on it too much Boss... Even though it's fairly obvious..." Bicks said before he went back to picking on Cana. I focused on the others listening for hopefully a clue as to what I did that was wrong.

"How can he be so dense..." I heard Meredy say. Me? Dense? Seriously?

"He's a guy... They don't think of things like that... They don't realize how their actions hurt the people around them..." Little Blue whispered to Meredy.

"Yeah, no kidding... Thank god Lu wasn't here to see that." Merdey said.

Now I was even more confused. What am I missing here in this conversation. I couldn't think on it too long as I saw our food coming out. I sighed and decided I'll figure it out later.

* * *

**_ Back With Lucy – Lucy's POV _ **

That egotistical, arrogant, son of a monkey's ass! How dare he think he can order me around! I'm seriously considering calling Master and telling him to switch me to the other team or find someone else to be in the games. Considering the last time I was in games I don't have a very good standing when comes to peoples votes. I made a complete fool of myself that time and I most likely will do the same this time too.

As if reading my mind Loke appeared out of a flash of light holding a ' _picnic basket_ '. "Now now Princess you didn't make a fool of yourself... Everyone in Fairy Tail is proud of you. Gramps wouldn't have put you in the games if didn't believe in you, you know that." Loke said sitting down with the basket.

I couldn't help but smile. I walked over and sat down next to him. "What's all this?" I asked.

"The over sized bug zapper is right... You can't train on an empty stomach..." Loke said with a huge grin.

"You know I hate when you agree with him..." I mock pouted.

"I know princess but you should cut him some slack... I mean he is a man after all..." Loke said pulling out a few sandwiches and handing me one.

I rolled my eyes, "And you're telling me that it doesn't get boring? Seriously? I would rather have someone I can come home to and curl up with to watch a movie or something... I don't like always going home alone... Not to mention someone who can keep Natsu away!" I giggled. "That would be my dream come true..." I said taking a bite of the sandwich.

"I bet that would be a plus... Keeping Natsu away... Have you told him that you don't like him like that?" Loke asked taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Yes... In fact I told him I don't want him sneaking in ever again... That it would upset Lis... And that's the last thing I want to do... She's my friend..." I said laying my head against Loke's shoulder taking another bite.

"And you expect Laxus to settle down? Is that what you're waiting for?" Loke asked.

I snorted, "Yeah right... That'll never happen... The world would freeze over before that man would ever even think about doing that..." I said shaking my head. If I had to be honest, it hurt to say out loud. And to think I have to be near him for the next 4 months. This was going to be torture. Pure Torture.

Loke chuckled, "Why not give him a chance? He could surprise you?" Loke said his elbow on his knee and his chin resting in his palm. I shook my head.

"No..." I said not leaving any room for arguments. I stood up after taking my last bite. "Are you going to help me fight or do I have call one of the others..." I asked crossing my arms.

Loke sighed but smiled up at me. "Of course Princess... You won't beat me easily this time..." Loke said standing up.

**_ Time Skip - After Lunch - Normal POV _ **

The group had left the dining area, the girls still glaring at Laxus. Mira looked back and forth between the girls and Laxus. She was confused, the girls had been glaring at Laxus since they ordered their food. She was going to get to the bottom of this if it was the last thing she would do.

I group was approaching the spot they made into their training grounds. They walked up watching as Lucy was once again sparring with Loke. Lucy didn't seem to notice them but Loke did.

Loke smirked, "Alright princess... Time for you to try _it_." Loke said jumping away from her punch.

"What? Are you sure? That is not a thing to do with people and buildings within a certain distance... You know what happened last time!? The forest and mountain were wiped out..." Lucy said in surprise of all things for him to want her to try he wanted her to do that.

"I won't let it go too far... We will have Aries put up a wool wall to try and keep the damage to this area only." Loke explained motioning to her key's with his hand.

"Loke... This would be only the 3rd time I've tried this... Last time I was out for 2 days... Are you sure you want me to do _that_?" Lucy asked once more.

Loke nodded, "Yes princess... You know it's your ace card... You need to master it to be able to use it in battle..." Loke said. "Here..." Loke pushed over a huge boulder. "This is your target!" Loke said with a smile.

"A boulder? I normally can gather enough magic and power to use that if I'm angry... But I'm angry... Or in the middle of an actual battle..." Lucy whined.

Loke put his finger to his chin and tapped it in mock thought. "Ah! Yes I have perfect idea!" Loke grinned, Lucy not noticing his eyes landed on a the lightning dragon slayer that stood behind her. "You can imagine that this boulder is either Natsu..." He watched her head tilt side to side and shrugged her shoulders. "Or since you don't hold much anger for him right now how bout imagine that this boulder is Laxus?" Loke smirked when he saw Laxus' face go into a look of shock.

"Asshole..." Lucy said through grit teeth. A crossed keys tattoo on the back of her left hand appeared with the symbols of Leo and Virgo. Her Virgo Star Dress glowed and changed into a combination of her Leo Star Dress and Virgo Star Dress as well as having three pairs of wings appearing on her back. " **Star Dress Mix! Virgo! Leo!** " Lucy said standing tall glaring at the boulder.

She closed her eyes picturing the arrogant jackass. The magic pressure rose, the wind picked up spiraling around Lucy. Lucy raised her arms in the air while crossing them over each other in the shape of an ' _X_ ', the left arm above the right arm, both hands forming a clenched fist. Lucy closed her eyes " **O the Light of Regulus, O the Shine of Spica!** " Lucy chanted.

Magical energy formed around her fists. Lucy lowered both arms horizontally in front of her causing the magical energy to vanish. Lucy then spread both arms on each side of her both hands wide open with her palms facing the boulder. The group around them jumped back as they saw multiple circles of light on the ground.

" **Lion Maiden!!** " Multiple pillars of light erupted from the ground around the boulder hitting everything around Lucy and the boulder, all of the pillars of light transforming into one pillar, causing a huge explosion and leaving multiple holes in the ground.

Once the light died down everyone opened their eyes and just started gawking at the site. That was until their eyes shot to Lucy, who was still in the same position panting heavily her eyes drooping. Her legs were shaking trying to keep her up-right. Her Star Dress glowed and disappeared leaving behind Lucy in the pair of short black yoga shorts and the white spaghetti strap tank top she was wearing earlier, and her hair was down again.

' _I don't think I'll be able to make it back to the hotel before..._ ' Her thought was cut off by her eyes closing and the feeling of gravity pulling her to the ground. The last thing she remembered was something wrapping around her waist but not hitting the ground.

Everyone breathed a sigh of a relief as they saw Laxus quickly wrap an arm around her preventing her from hitting the ground. They were wondering how he got there so fast but glad he did. Everyone's eyes snapped to look at Loke who wore a smug yet proud expression.

"What the fuck was that!?" Gajeel shouted breaking the silence.

Loke chuckled, "That would be what we have her working on... Why Capricorn is trying to get her to stretch her magic container. So she can hold this form longer then needing to attack right away... And this?" Loke pointed to the damage behind him with his thumb. "Is nothing... She was low on magic this time..." Loke said making the group drop their jaws.

"So what exactly is that called?" Levy asked.

"It's called Star Dress Mix. Which is when you combine 2 of the zodiac Star Dresses together... The power itself in extreme as you can see and this wasn't even at full power... We've only been working with her on this for a short time now... No one but you guys know about it... So try to keep it a secret..." Loke said walking over to where Laxus and a passed out Lucy.

Laxus looked up at Loke with a scowl. "What the hell was that all about?" Laxus growled.

Loke raised an amused eyebrow, "Don't growl at me you over-sized bug zapper, I'm only collecting my master and taking her back to her room to rest..." Loke said reaching to take Lucy from Laxus but pulled his hands back when Laxus' growl got even more feral sounding. Loke saw Laxus' eyes flash yellow for a second and went back to normal.

Loke smirked, ' _Well, isn't this interesting... And enter the big bad dragon... Slayer..._ ' Loke mused internally.

"Levy, Meredy could you take my princess to her room please?" Loke said his smirk never leaving his face.

The girls nodded and walked over to Lucy, Meredy placing Lucy on her own back and began walking with Levy back to the hotel.

Loke looked over to Gajeel who had a knowing smirk on his face as well. It seemed that the iron dragon slayer and the lion spirit were having a silent conversation.

"Great... how long will she be out for?" Laxus asked. He was annoyed he wanted to talk to the girl.

"Earliest by tonight latest tomorrow afternoon. Anywhere in between there..." Loke said. He looked to Cana and saw a devilish smirk on her face and an evil looking glint in her eye. Loke shrugged his shoulders and before Laxus could say another word Loke disappeared in a flash of light.

Laxus growled, "Fine... Let's get back to training... Then we'll stop for dinner and then rest for the rest of the night..." Laxus said standing up. "Let's go Gajeel..." Laxus stated and Gajeel rolled his eyes, this was going to be a long training session.

* * *

**_ Lucy, Cana, & Meredy's Hotel Room – Normal POV _ **

Meredy carried Lucy on her back into the hotel room and laid her on the bed. Levy helping lay her down gently. Levy was going to head back but decided it would be better if she just stayed.

"I should really just hook them both up with one of my sensory links... Then Laxus might get a clue..." Meredy said kicking off her sandals and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Lu would not be happy with that... Plus if Laxus felt all those bizarre and unfamiliar feelings and emotions he would probably die... Plus I heard Warren once say he never wants to be in Lu's head ever again..." Levy giggle.

"Is it that bad in her head?" Meredy asked getting curious to what could be going on inside this bubbly, always happy, and smiling ray of sunshine that's her friend.

"I don't know... From what Warren said he rather be in the middle of mental hospital and listen to everyone's thoughts there instead of being in Lu's mind... I think it was an exaggeration but after being her friend for so long I wouldn't doubt it..." Levy giggled as she heard Lucy mumble something about egotistical arrogant monkey asses.

Levy raised an eyebrow looking at her friend like she lost her mind. "What?" Levy said trying to piece together what she was mumbling about.

Meredy giggled, "Well she said egotistical so I'm assuming it has to do with Laxus..." at this both girls giggled.

"Okay that part I understand but what about a monkey's ass?" Levy asked completely serious like it was the most important puzzle she needed to figure out.

"Again I don't know but I'm assuming it's about Laxus... We'll have to ask her when she wakes up..." Meredy giggled as she pulled a bag of snacks out of the closet. "Not a word to Cana... She'll eat them all... And Luce will get mad... These are hers she said I could eat some, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't mind you having some." Meredy chirped plopping down on the opposite bed with Levy.

"I just wish Laxus would get his head out of his ass..." Levy said taking a bite of a chocolate bar.

"Well... They just need to talk things out... Get passed this awkward sexual tension thing... But we'd need Natsu out of the way..." Meredy thought out loud.

"I can get Gajeel to keep him occupied..." Levy suggested.

"No... It has to be something that would take him far away from Luce..." Meredy said.

"I have a feeling we are going to need to drag more people into this..." Levy sighed.

"No kidding... Why is it so much trouble just to get 2 people in one room to talk... Oh! Freed could put runes around the room to keep them locked in till they resolve this?" Meredy said as a light bulb went off in her head.

"Yeah I think he would do it... Let me message Cana and Gajeel... They could help..." Levy said pulling out a portable lacrima comm.

"Do you think they'll help?" Meredy asked. Levy nodded as she typed away.

**_Levy:_ ** _Hey! I need to talk to you in your room now! Don't let Laxus know! And bring Gajeel!_

Levy hit send and then they waited. It was like they waited forever before there was a knock on the door. Levy jumped up and opened the door. Cana pushed the door open as she heard the doorknob turn.

"What the hell? Laxus is pissed!" Cana snapped.

"What did you tell him?" Levy asked curiously.

Cana tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean what did I tell him?" Cana asked. "You said to get here now, and not to tell him and to grab Gajeel... You sent the message!" Levy facepalmed.

"I meant don't let him know you were coming here! Not to tell him anything! Oh boy..." Levy groaned.

"Gihi... He'll be fine... Now why the hell did you drag me here?" Gajeel asked butting into the conversion.

"We need nip this in the ass... We need to get them both in the same room to talk or fight or whatever! They are just so stubborn and pig headed it's not even funny! But we need to keep Natsu, Erza and Gray away... Like far far away..." Levy rambled off.

Gajeel blinked at her a few times, "Shrimp how do you expect us to get that flame brained idiot away from her and to get her and the light socket in the same room?" Gajeel asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I may have an idea..." Cana mused out loud. They all looked at her. "Gajeel called Rogue and see if him and Sting can show up tomorrow night and to make it so they lead Natsu away, far away... Leave Luce and Laxus to me..." Cana said with an evil smirk. She was going to have fun with this.

The girls and Gajeel planned things to a T or so they hoped. They were hoping everything went the way they planned. But it was nearing dinner time and Gajeel and Cana needed to get back before Laxus decided to look for them. But as they were getting ready to leave they heard shuffling of fabric and a groan from across the room.

Lucy was starting to stir. She felt like her whole body was dead weight. For second she thought Gajeel had somehow turned her body to iron as a sick joke but then she began remembering the events from earlier. She tried to lift herself up on wobbly arms but collapsed when her arms gave out. She tried again but only one arm gave out and she went tumbling to the floor. But for some reason she never hit the floor.

Lucy opened one of her eyes to see Gajeel lifting her back up to the bed and laying her back down on her stomach.

"Stay there Bunny... You need to get your strength back... Oh and kick ass spell you got there... Hopefully next time it doesn't make you pass out... Gihi!" Gajeel said teasing the poor blonde.

Lucy mumbled something along the lines of ' _stupid jackass dragon slayers_ ' and ' _I'm going to kick the monkey ass_ ' or that is what Gajeel heard. He could be wrong her face was practically molded to the pillow. Gajeel raised an eyebrow, his mouth opened and closed a few times trying to figure out what the hell she just said.

Gajeel looked to Levy who just shrugged her shoulders. "Hell if I know..." Levy said pulling the covers over her now sleeping friend.

"I'm starving but I don't want to leave her by herself..." Meredy mumbled she was having a hard time with deciding if she should go get food or stay and listen to the blonde woman talk in her sleep.

"I'll bring you and Luce something back..." Cana said grabbing her lacrima comm.

"No it's fine she should be fine by herself for a little while..." Meredy said walking behind Cana.

"Alright suit yourself..." Cana said, she had a plan to put into action and she was hoping she could get in a little fun of her own. She knew she had Bickslow but she knew he went both ways so she decided to invite another one of her ' _friends_ ' to have some fun with them. ' _Bacchus_ ' She couldn't help the perverted grin that graced her face. Oh how she was going to have fun tomorrow night.

**_ Gajeel's POV _ **

I can't believe I'm going along with this demented plan of theirs. Just to get those 2 to sit down and actually talk to each other. So many things counted on getting other people to help without knowing they're helping. It was giving me a headache. I had a good poker face so I knew I wouldn't let anything slip. Why the hell did the girls have to involve me?

I decided to stop by my room to call the twin dip shits. "Sabertooth" I said as I sent a pulse of magic to the lacrima.

" _Yo! Metal Face! What's up?!_ " Sting said when he answered.

"Not much but... A bunch of us came to Akane Resort and they're have this party thing tomorrow night and since Natsu..." I started when Sting cut me off.

" _We'll Be there! PARTY! HEY ROGUE! PARTY WITH THE FAIRIES AT AKAANE! WOO HOO!_ " I heard Sting say before the connection was cut.

"Well... That was easy..." I thought out loud while blinking at the lacrima. I shrugged my shoulders my job was done. Now time to get some food.

"What was that all about Gajeel?" Lily asked. When did he get here?

"Don't ask... Let's just say the girls are scheming and dragged me into it... But not a word of this to ANYONE..." I said with a roll of my eyes as Lily landed on my shoulder for us to walk to dinner.

**_ Cana's POV _ **

I was in the lobby when I decided to make the call. "Bacchus." I said waiting for him to answer.

" _Hey there Big Mamma! What can Bacchus do for you today? WILD!_ " Bacchus said. I rolled my eyes, he'll never change.

"Come to Akane resort for tomorrow night Me and Bicks are bored and there's a party type thing going on! And no one else can keep up with me better then you! So what do you say?" I asked.

" _Oh Baby I'll be there! See you soon Big Mamma! WILD!_ " Bacchus said before the connection was cut.

"Sweet!" I said a bit too loud. I snickered as I got up and headed to the dinning area. This was going to be fun.

"You sure that was the best idea?" Meredy asked. Shit. I forgot she was with me.

"Sure what could go wrong?" I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

* * *

**_ Dinning Area – Normal POV _ **

Laxus was pissed as he got to the dinning area and saw no one was there. He was ready rip the head of the next person that talked to him. He sat down with Mira, Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen as they all sat down. He was ready to growl but smelled the rest of them, Cana, Gajeel, Levy and even Meredy coming into the dinning area. Suddenly seeing Levy and Meredy calmed him down seeing as the other 2 probably went to check up on Lucy. He couldn't be mad about them wanting to make sure their friend was okay.

"Sorry about running out like but Levster and Mer's needed a hand..." Cana said then taking a long drink from her mug.

Laxus rolled his eyes. "How is Blondie?" He asked surprising himself. Why did he care again?

"Still tired... She tried getting up but almost fell on her face on the floor..." Gajeel answered taking a seat with Levy and Lily.

"Yeah, we're going to take food back for her... Loke said to try to get her to eat so she get her strength and energy back quicker." Meredy said smiling. She had called Jellal and told him to keep Erza busy tomorrow night at the party otherwise she would ruin their plan. He wasn't exactly happy with what they were planning but he understood it. So after some begging and a set of puppy dog eyes he agreed.

Laxus sighed there was nothing he could do so tomorrow he would try to talk to her before they start their morning training. They were looking at the menu's when the waitress came to take their orders it happened to be the same one from lunch. He internally groaned he knew they the girls were going to get mad if he tried to flirt this time. The waitress came up to him first. He fought rolling his eyes. She leaned against the table her back to the rest and her ass part way sitting on the table next to him.

"Hey, welcome back what can I get you handsome?" The waitress said leaning closer to him trying to push her chest out for him to notice her.

He took a deep breath and had to fight back the urge to puke. She smelled horrible in his opinion. She smelled like way too many flowers. He glanced over the menu at the other girls at the table.

"1 of everything... Just like lunch..." Laxus said not looking at her as he folded the menu and handed it to her.

"Sure thing handsome..." She got up and went to walk away from the table ignoring the others at the table. That got him pissed.

"Hey!" He nearly shouted with a growl. The waitress turned around hoping he was going to ask her to join him later but when she turned she saw the scowl on his face. "You forgot my friends..." He motioned to the rest of the table with his hand.

The rest of them all glared at the stupid waitress. They weren't happy with her ignoring them. The waitress apologized and took all their orders and went back to give it to the chef.

"Well, that's a first..." He heard Levy mumble.

"Yeah, never thought he would do that..." Cana snorted. "Maybe he's finally taking the hint... Although I doubt it..." Cana said lowly to Levy and Meredy. "Who wants to bet he goes home with either her or someone else tonight instead of going back to his hotel room for the night?" She continued.

Laxus was about to snap at them when Levy spoke up, "There's no way I'm betting we all know that's exactly what he'll do it's just who he is... I don't blame Lu at all for not wanting to be around his stupid ass..." Levy said crossing her arms over her chest.

"To bad he's blind... I would totally take Luce home in no time and never let her leave my bed." Cana snorted again. They were sharing a hotel room and she shared the bed with her last night, not that anyone else needed to know that.

Bickslow choked on his drink at this comment. "Damn it woman! Why?" Bickslow whispered with a groan.

The girls began giggling. The conversation went on, thankfully it went to a different subject Laxus was ready to shock the rest of them. After the food came and they ate then they decided to go their separate ways. Cana and Bickslow went to the bar. Mira and Evergreen met up with Lisanna and went to their room for the night. Gajeel, Levy and lily did the same. Laxus was debating if he should prove the girls wrong or to say fuck it and go find someone to relieve some stress. He sighed and went to his room he didn't want to piss any of them off tonight. Cold shower it was tonight.

Meredy returned to the room and smiled seeing Lucy still sleeping. She giggled walking over and shaking her shoulder.

"Come on Luce... Time to eat..." Meredy said and giggled when Lucy covered her head with the pillow while mumbling something she couldn't make out. "Come on I got you food." Meredy cooed. This time Lucy turned her head to face her and opened one eye.

"Help me to sit up... Please..." Lucy said weakly trying to push herself up again. Meredy helped her to sit up, her back against the headboard. "Thank you..." She said softly.

"No problem... Here." Meredy set a container on her lap and handed her a fork. Lucy nodded her thanks opening the container to eat. "How are you feeling?" Meredy asked.

"Better I guess... I can actually move some more now..." Lucy said taking a bite of rice. "I'll feel better after eating something... Loke says food always helps build up strength and magic..." Lucy said shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"Well I guess that makes sense... Oh! Laxus asked how you were doing?" Meredy said wiggling her eyebrow.

Lucy snorted and started coughing on the bite of rice she took. "What the fuck?! Don't ever do that again..." Lucy giggled shaking her head.

Meredy laughed, "Sorry but this is going to sound interesting... Laxus totally blew off this waitress when we went to order food. And he went back to his room instead of the bar with Cana and Bickslow..." Meredy said with a smirk.

"And I care why?" Lucy said in a cold tone.

"Oh Luce come on... You know you wanted to know the details..." Meredy said.

"Yeah right... I know for a fact I'm the last thing on his mind... He was probably just being polite... For once..." Lucy said has she yawned. "I'm going back to sleep... I'm so tired... Thanks for getting me food..." Lucy said sleepily.

"No problem Luce... Get some sleep..." Meredy whispered as she looked over to Lucy after putting the food away. She smiled at how fast she fell asleep still sitting up. She walked over and laid her down. She didn't want her to fall. Meredy was about to go into the bathroom for a shower when her lacrima comm went off.

"Jellal? What's up?" Meredy asked sitting on the couch.

" _Are you sure this is a good idea? You know none of them will be happy if anything happens between the 2 of them?_ " Jellal asked. She could hear the shower in the background.

"They're just talking with out an interruptions from her team or anyone else... It's not like their getting married they're just talking..." Meredy said rolling her eyes. Jellal was being a worry wort because he had to get Erza away fully knowing she is going to want to stay with Lucy.

" _If she finds out I'm in on this she is going to kill me..._ " Jellal said running his hand through his hair.

Meredy giggled, "Oh get over it... Things will be fine don't worry so much I've got this!" Meredy said reassuringly. "Alright I'm going for a shower it's been a long day.

" _Alright... I hope you're right..._ " Jellal answered before the connection cut.

Meredy rolled her eyes. She got up and went into the shower. Tomorrow is going to be interesting that's for sure.

* * *

**I should title the next chapter Karma's a bitch but oh well this is going to be the part where the fun begins.**

**Now I'm debating on doing a massive time skip to the main event or letting it end in the middle of the event leaving a cliff hanger to even more fun...**

**But thank you again for the support. ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright here is the next chapter.**

**I tried to fit as much as I could into this chapter.**

**I just hope you don't hate me too much...**

**Oh also I know some people said about the girls behavior have been childish...**

**Well they were doing it purpose knowing Laxus was listening.**

**And also the story behind Lucy's coldness towards him is also in here.**

**I tried to fit everything I possibly could without going into the next morning...**

**The pairings are sort of explained in here I will put the pairings in the next chapter...**

**Also there isn't any smuty goodness in this chapter...**

**Just a brief small tiny part that isn't really in my book considered that...**

**But now on with the show!**

**Oh And I do NOT own Fairy Tail or it's characters...**

* * *

**_ Next Morning – Cana, Meredy, and Lucy's Hotel Room – Normal POV _ **

Cana rolled over on the bed and laid flat on her back. Her arms spread out to the sides. That's when it hit her. She was the only one in the bed. She sat up and looked around. Meredy was still sleeping but Lucy was no where to be seen. She heard the shower on but then it turned off.

' _Luce is awake?_ ' Cana thought as she watched the bathroom door. A few minutes later Lucy stepped out drying her hair with a towel. She was dressed in a pair of hot pink yoga shorts and a black spaghetti strap tank top and black and gold sneakers.

Lucy looked over to Cana and smiled. "Good morning!" Lucy said as she walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Are you feeling better?" Cana asked.

Lucy nodded, "Yup! Food and some sleep is all I really needed." Lucy said grabbing a hair tie off the dresser. She threw her hair up into a side ponytail and sat on the couch and checked to see if her sneakers were tied tight.

"Where are you going?" Cana asked still trying to kick start her brain.

"Morning training. Capricorn will kill me if I'm late." Lucy said standing up and double checking to make sure had everything.

Meredy sat up and yawned, "Morning!" Meredy chirped stretching her arms up.

"Morning!" Cana and Lucy said together.

"Why don't we wait for Laxus? He needs you there to train with who you would be paired with during the 2 person battles if you're in them..." Cana said trying to stall her friend since she knew Laxus would be there soon.

"I rather not... I'm good with thinking on my feet and as Bickslow ever so kindly said the other day my magic can work with everyone's easily..." Lucy said grabbing her water and belt with her keys and whip on it.

"Luce wait! What do you have against Laxus anyway? You've been cold to him before we even left to come here..." Cana asked still trying to stall.

"It doesn't matter..." Lucy walked towards the door, "Why don't you ask Gajeel about dragon slayers... Maybe he'll explain it to you... Then maybe you'll understand..." Lucy said opening the door and walking out.

Cana huffed, "That doesn't tell me anything... Damn it I want to know what happened?" Cana ranted out loud.

Meredy tapped her chin with her finger. "Could it have to do with that?" Meredy asked out loud.

"Could it have to do with what Mer?" Cana asked still lost.

"Let's get Gajeel and Levy, I think I may know what it is... But I need them to make sure I'm right..." Meredy said jumping up and running to the door.

"How about we get dressed First!" Cana yelled falling backwards laughing when Meredy came running back in and went to the closet.

"Oh shush, I just want to find out why Luce is acting like this just as much you do..." Meredy huffed going into the bathroom to change.

* * *

**_ Time Skip 30 Minutes – Gajeel, Levy, and Lily's Hotel Room – Normal POV _ **

Gajeel and Levy were both still sleeping when there was a knock at the door. Lily got up and walked over to the door flying up to the door handle and he opened it only to see Meredy and Cana standing there. Meredy waved and smiled. Lily moved aside to let the 2 girls in.

"They're still sleeping? Seriously..." Cana groaned. "YO WAKE UP!" Cana shouted startling Levy who fell to the floor landing on her back.

Levy groaned, "Ow! What the hell Cana!?" Levy whined.

"Get up! And wake Metal head over there up. We need to talk to him and you..." Cana crossed her arms and tapped her foot silently telling her to hurry up.

"Gaj! Get up we have company..." Levy whined using the mattress to help herself get up to her knees.

"What the fuck..." Gajeel grumbled. He opened his eyes and growled, "The fuck you want?" Gajeel said gruffly rolling to face the wall.

"Well we need the both of you to tell us why Luce is acting like she is with Laxus... She said to ask Gajeel so here we are asking..." Cana said plopping down on the couch telling them she's not leaving until they do.

Levy sighed, "What do you want to know?" She really just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Luce said to ask Gajeel about Dragon slayers..." Meredy said, "I think I know what it means because of Erik but I just wanted to make sure..." Meredy stated.

"It's the same thing with Erik..." Gajeel said sitting up. He looked at Cana since she was the one who looked lost. "Dragon slayers take Mates... Shrimp here is mine... Natsu's is little Strauss... Erik has Kinana, Rogue's is Minevera, Sting's is Yukino..." Gajeel yawned.

"So let me take a wild guess Luce is Laxus'?" Cana asked.

"You got it..." Gajeel said wanting to get up but since he wasn't wearing anything under the sheet and they had company he didn't want to just walk around naked. Not that he would really mind but Levy might have a problem with it.

"Okay does Luce know this?" Meredy asked.

"Yes..." Levy sighed.

"Does Laxus?" Meredy asked.

"Yeah the light socket knows..." Gajeel answered.

"Okay so what's the problem then?" Cana asked still not understanding it.

"You'll have to ask Lu to tell you the story... I rather not go behind her back and tell you..." Levy said.

Meredy was going to speak but there was a loud, hard knock on the door.

"Speaking of the light socket..." Gajeel grumbled. He got up deciding to just take the sheet with him into the bathroom.

"I wonder... Does he look good naked?" Cana thought out loud as she watched him walk to the bathroom. Not realizing she said that out loud.

"Yes he does but get your eyes off him!" Levy growled.

Cana snapped her head to the script mage. "Huh?" Cana said.

Levy glared at her as she walked to the door after another loud knock came. "WHAT!" Levy shouted as she opened the door. "Oh... It's only you..." Levy said in bored tone after seeing that it was just Laxus on the other side who now had a look of clear shock on his face. Levy walked back over and sat on the bed.

"Riiight... Anyway... Let's get going... Where is Metal Face?" Laxus asked then he noticed the other 2 girls. "Where's Blondie?" He added.

"Gajeel is in the bathroom, and Lu is training..." Levy said grabbing her headband.

"Great... I need to talk to her anyway..." Laxus said.

"Oh no you don't!" Levy snapped.

"What?" Laxus asked taken back by Levy's tone. "What the hell did I do that I deserve to be treated like I'm the bad guy?" Laxus thought out loud.

Gajeel walked out of the bathroom in a pair black basketball shorts and a black tank top. "You'll have to figure that one out yourself... You're the one who fucked it up not us..." Gajeel said grabbing the hotel key and headed for the door. "Out all of you..." Gajeel growled.

* * *

**_ Training Grounds – Normal POV _ **

The group walked up to the training grounds after getting the rest of the team members. They stopped in their tracks when they saw a giant bull with a huge axe flying towards them.

Levy screamed and covered her head while the others were too shocked to move.

"Shit..." Lucy muttered. " **Forced Gate Closure!** " Lucy shouted, before the bull could make impact it disappeared in a flash of light. Lucy was bent over her hands on her knees panting. "That was close..." Lucy mumbled.

"Nice one princess... Although if you wanted to go bowling you could have just said something..." Loke chuckled at the playful glare Lucy was giving him.

"Lu! What the hell was that?" Levy shrieked.

Lucy couldn't contain her giggles anymore, "Sorry really I am! He almost had me pinned so I had to do something..." Lucy said while panting.

"Yes it was a sight to be hold..." Loke mused and ducked when a rock came flying at him. "Princess!" Loke whined.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Perverted lion... I guess it's break time..." Lucy said standing straight up stretching her arms above her head.

Laxus growled he wasn't going to let her go this time. Laxus stomped up to her and grabbed her upper arm. He started dragging her across the training grounds away from the others so the others couldn't hear them. He ignored her protests the entire way. Once they got far enough away he let her go and crossed his arms blocking her way out.

"You and I need to talk Blondie..." Laxus growled.

"Like hell we do..." Lucy spat. "I don't have to listen to a damn word you say jackass..." Lucy continued.

"God damn it Blondie! Fucking listen!" Laxus started he was getting annoyed with her attitude towards him, he didn't do a damn thing wrong. Why was she so mad at him?

"NO!" Lucy shouted as she changed into her Virgo Star Dress. "Why don't you go fucking chase some more damn skirts! And leave me the fuck alone!" Lucy spat.

Before Laxus could say a word Lucy tunneled away under the ground. "Fuck..." Laxus groaned. It had to be that damn maid outfit again.

Gajeel's jaw dropped right as Lucy yelled. He broke down into a fit of laughter. "Fucking hell... Leave it to Bunny..." Gajeel continued to laugh even when he fell on his ass on the ground.

Laxus came walking back grumbling the whole way only to stop and growl at the iron dragon slayer who was laughing his ass off.

Levy looked down at Gajeel with a raised eyebrow then looked at Laxus. "I think you broke him... What did you do?" Levy asked crossing her arms.

Laxus just growled and kicked Gajeel across the clearing.

"LAXUS! What the hell!" Levy yelled.

"I want to know what the fuck I did to her that made her hate me so much... I don't fucking get it! And none of you will fucking help me figure it the fuck out!" Laxus spat. He growled he wanted to punch someone or something he was in pain of not having her around him.

Levy sighed, "I'll give you one clue..." Levy glared at Laxus when he looked at her. "Your office 2 weeks ago..." Levy said walking away. "Gaj! I'm going to find Lu! Meredy you coming?" Levy yelled as she was walking away. Meredy bounced up to Levy's side with a smile as they walked.

Gajeel just waved as he was still laying on the floor laughing even after being kicked that far. Laxus growled he still didn't get it. His office 2 weeks ago? What kind of clue is that? He shook his head and used his lightning to charge at Gajeel, he need to work off some of this anger and Gajeel was the perfect target in his eyes.

Cana looked at the scene and decided she was curious and wanted to know what Levy seemed to know about what was going on. She ran to catch up to Levy and Meredy.

* * *

**_ Cana, Meredy, And Lucy's Hotel Room – Lucy's POV _ **

I heard the door open and I was ready to scream at whoever it was until I heard Lev yelled out.

"Lu! Are you here?" Lev called.

I sighed and walked out into the living area. "Yeah..." I said crossing my arms. I saw Lev, Mer and Cana all walk in and sit down.

"Okay spill... What's going on between the 2 of you blondes? Levster won't say a damn word..." Cana asked with a huff.

I rolled my eyes, of course Lev wouldn't say anything she did promise that she wouldn't tell anyone.

"I don't even know where to begin..." I said sitting down.

"How about you tell us about this mate thing? Gajeel explained some of it not a lot of it for me to understand it..." Cana said.

"A dragon slayer mate is pretty much another way of saying a dragon slayers wife in a sense. But the rules are different... There is no such thing as divorce once mated for the slayers... They can't have anyone else... Well, neither can the mate in a way... They won't feel the same with anyone other then the slayer they're mated too... But before being mating, rejection of the bond will slowly kill us... And believe me I feel it... That's why I can't be near him... I don't want that bond that was starting to form to get any stronger... Only for it to be crushed again..." I explained.

"Wait... Again?" Cana asked.

I nodded. "Yeah again... You know how I've been helping him with paperwork?" They nodded. "Well, I had just left Lev's house and after talking with Gaj... I came to the conclusion that I might be Laxus' mate..." I told them.

* * *

**_ ~~Flashback 2 Weeks Ago – Lucy's POV~~ _ **

_"Okay so let me guess this straight...What I've been feeling with him was a mating bond?" I asked Gajeel._

_"Yup... From what you described that's exactly what it is..." Gajeel said._

_"Does he know any of this?" I asked confused to why Laxus himself didn't tell me._

_"Yeah he knows... Explained it all to him myself when he came asking about the same thing you did..." Gajeel explained._

_"He's an idiot... Why hasn't he said anything to me? I know enough about dragon slayers to know what mating is... I just didn't know how you could tell... But if he knew why didn't he say anything?" I asked._

_Gajeel shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea, why don't you ask him?" Gajeel said._

_"Fine I will..." I stood up and walked out the house. I made my way to the guild since I knew he's not gone yet. He's never out of there this early. I walked into the guild and to the stairs._

_"Hey Lucy! What are doing here?" Mira asked nervously._

_"Forgot something in the office and I need to talk to Laxus quick." I said practically running up the stairs._

_"Wait! Lucy..." I heard Mira yell but I shrugged it off and opened the office door._

_I was going to call out to Laxus but what I saw had me frozen in place. There standing at the edge of the desk was Laxus, his pants around his ankles and some woman I couldn't see the face of bent over the desk. The desk I worked on with him everyday. He was pounding into her at a bruising pace. I closed my eyes trying to will the tears away and I closed the door I didn't want to hear that woman screaming his name anymore._

_I ran out of the guild as fast as I could and straight to Lev and Gaj's house. She was the only one who would understand._

**_ ~~Flashback End – Lucy's POV~~ _ **

* * *

"So yeah... I've done my best to avoid him up until now that is... He's been trying to catch me since... I stopped helping with his paperwork... I just couldn't work in there anymore... I couldn't be around him it hurt too much, every time I would see him I would see that scene in my head and I rather just..." I sighed. "It would just be easier if I could tell master to replace me with someone else..." I said laying head against Mer's shoulder.

"Damn... He didn't know you were there?" Cana asked, I shook my head.

"I didn't say anything and I was out of there before he could notice that I was there..." I said.

"If he would mate with her that would stop but he has to stop now to prove it and he just won't..." Lev said.

I nodded. "I just can't... I just can't be near him... It hurts too much to even see his face..." I said grabbing at me shirt above where my heart would be. It was still too much for me to handle. I felt the tears forming in my eyes.

"He's the one who damaged the bond in the first place so, he should be the one to fix it... But the jackass doesn't even understand what he did... He's a dragon slayer how did he not smell you there? The scent of sex aside, Gajeel can always smell when Lu's coming to the door..." Lev said giving us way too much info.

I giggled, "Really Lev! I didn't need to know that!" I said sitting up wiping at my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Do you think you'll last till the games? Your magic is depleting faster then normal." Lev asked.

"I don't know... It's another reason Capricorn is helping me expand my magic container so I can store more but it doesn't really help if I can't recover my magic quickly... It's draining faster then it can recover... And with me using that spell yesterday didn't help... I shouldn't have even listened to Loke when he told me to do it..." I said with a yawn.

"Tired?" Mer asked. I nodded.

"Rest and then we all can come here and get ready for tonight okay?" Lev said standing up.

I nodded. "Alright... I'll see you guys later..." I yawned again getting up and walking over to the bed. I fell forward onto my stomach and closed my eyes. I vaguely remember hearing the door close.

* * *

**_ Training Grounds – Normal POV _ **

The girls returned to the training grounds. Laxus had just punched Gajeel sending him flying into a tree. Levy just shook her head. The girls glared at Laxus, they couldn't help it. After hearing what Laxus did they were talking about calling off the plan before they got into dragon slayer hearing range.

"5 minute break..." Laxus called back to Gajeel who just raised his hand giving him a thumbs up. Laxus grabbed a bottle of water and downed the whole thing. "So... Will someone please tell me what I did so I can try and fix things with her..." Laxus practically whined stepping in front of the girls stopping them in their tracks. He crossed his arms waiting for one of them to answer him. It was driving him crazy that he couldn't figure it out.

"I gave you the best clue possible how have you not figured it out yet?" Levy snapped.

"How is 2 weeks ago and my office a clue?" Laxus growled. He heard an ' _oh shit_ ' come from Gajeel.

Laxus looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. "Again how is that a clue?" Laxus asked again.

"Wow... And here I thought you were Laxus Dreyar not Natsu Dragneel..." Levy spat.

"Don't compare me to that flame brained idiot!" Laxus growled.

"Well then figure it out your damn self!" Levy yelled stomping her foot on the ground. "You stupid jackass! How could you be that fucking stupid to do that in the first place! Even after Gaj explaining everything to you... And now because of you she's going to fucking die you jackass! Not that you give a damn!" Levy spat before her hand flew over her mouth stopping her rant when she realized what she just said.

Gajeel came up behind her, "Shit... Drunktard take Shrimp back to Bunny..." Gajeel said staring directly at Laxus who was in a state of shock.

Cana just nodded ignoring the nick name for the time being as she put her hands on Levy's shoulders to lead her away from the dragon slayers. Meredy coming up on the other side of her.

Laxus felt like the world froze. Those words echoing in his head. _"Because of you she's going to fucking die..."_ He didn't know what to do or say.

"Did you figure it out yet?" Gajeel's voice bringing him out of his thoughts.

"I'm not sure... I think so... But..." Laxus said he couldn't be angry right now. He need to think long and hard about what happened 2 weeks ago in his office.

"It was after I explained the whole mating thing to you... Now think... What did you do after I explained it to you and you didn't want to believe what I was saying was true..." Gajeel said taking a seat on the ground.

Laxus groaned, "I went to a bar and found some random chick and brought her to my office..." Laxus wanted beat himself over the head. "Fuck!" Laxus growled.

"Bunny came to mine and Shrimp's place and asked the same thing you did so I explained it to her too... Apparently when I told her to ask you about it she took it to mean right away. She went to talk to you at the guild..." Gajeel explained but shut his mouth when Laxus held up his hand to stop him.

"Fuck... I thought I smelled her... Her and salt... But I brushed it off thinking it was because she was always in that office..." Laxus plopped down on the ground next to Gajeel. He raked his hand through his hair. "I should have known as soon as I smelled salt... Damn it... That's why she's been avoiding me and treating me like a jerk..." Laxus said with understanding in his voice.

"Yup... You got it... Bunny's smart, she knew of mating but not what it entailed so she asked and I told her... Bunny has a set of puppy dog eyes that you can't say no to... I thought Shrimp's were bad damn..." Gajeel chuckled.

"What do I do?" Laxus asked he wanted to fix this he didn't like not having her around, it was driving him insane.

"First, stop sleeping with everything that walks... OW! What the fuck!? You asked dude!" Gajeel chuckled holding his arm where Laxus had shocked him.

"Alright fine what else..." Laxus groaned. He couldn't believe he was asking Gajeel of all people for Love advice. ' _What the fuck has the world come to..._ ' Laxus thought.

"Talk to her... I'll help you by keeping her team away tonight... I'll have Shrimp bring her to you..." Gajeel said remembering the plan and hoping the girls wanted to keep it in play.

"Are you sure she'll do it? She's not very happy with me right now..." Laxus asked and Gajeel nodded, he had no doubts. "Alright... Let's cut this short and get ready for tonight... It's going to be a long night..." Laxus said standing up. Now that he knew what had to be fixed he would do anything to fix things with her.

Laxus and Gajeel walked towards the hotel and went their separate ways. Laxus went to his room and Gajeel went to grab Levy.

Gajeel walked up to Lucy, Cana and Meredy's hotel room where he could smell Levy's scent coming from. He knocked and waited for the door to open. When the door opened, Cana looked up and down the hall and grabbed Gajeel's arm pulling him inside. Gajeel looked at the card mage in disbelief that she actually moved him.

"Gaj!" Levy whisper shouted. He saw why, Lucy was still sleeping. "I'm calling this plan off..." Gajeel shook his head at her. "What? Why?" Levy asked annoyed.

"He realized what happened after you yelled at him...Gihi... I say keep the plan in place... Give him a chance to make it up to her... He's beating himself up for not realizing it sooner and trying to fix it before this... If he fucks up this time then I'm personally beating the shit out of him..." Gajeel said sitting on the couch after picking Levy up and placing her in his lap.

Levy squeaked when he picked her up and then put her on his lap making her face put Erza's hair to shame.

Gajeel chuckled, "Gihi... Sorry Shrimp..." Gajeel shrugged his shoulders when she glared at him.

"You think I want him near her just for him to hurt her again? That one thing he did could kill her... If she wasn't training she would have been not soon after that happened..." Levy said clearly annoyed.

"Give him a chance to try and fix it... Mating itself is a 3 step process... You and I are only on the 2nd. One more bite and we will be... He hasn't even done 1... He just damaged the bond that was forming it's not unfixable..." Gajeel said.

"Bite?!" Cana almost shrieked. Meredy covered Cana's mouth with her hand.

"Yes bite... Kinana and Erik are fully mate already, they did all 3... I'm not sure of the other slayers... Gajeel?" Meredy said tapping her chin with her finger.

"Well, me and Shrimp are only on the 2nd... Sting and Yukino are I believe on the first, Rogue and Minerva haven't started yet the same with Salamander and Little Strauss..." Gajeel explained.

"Okay this is going to be a weird question... What about Wendy?" Cana asked.

"Well... She's in a tough spot because she has 2 potential mates... Romeo and Mest... Her problem is she likes them both... She doesn't want to choose even though she knows she has to..." Gajeel explained.

"How is that possible?" Cana wondered out loud.

"Well... I shouldn't say this but... Bunny is the same spot sort of... But I didn't tell her this because I didn't want her heart feel torn... She's a potential mate of 2 slayers..." Gajeel said watching Lucy to make sure she was still asleep.

"Wait who is the other one?" Levy asked confused on this too.

"Like Wendy, Salamander has 2 potential mates, Little Strauss and Bunny... But Bunny is also light socket's mate... So it's whoever bites her first... I prefer her to be with the light socket instead of Salamander..." Gajeel explained. "And now this conversation is over..." Gajeel said in a whisper.

Levy went to argue but heard a groan from across the room. Levy huffed knowing she isn't going to be able to know more till later.

"What the... Why are all of you here?" Lucy said rubbing her eye.

"I came to get Shrimp so we can get ready since we only have 2 and half hours and I know how long you girls take to get ready..." Gajeel said standing up taking Levy with him. Gajeel shrugged his shoulders and headed for the door. "See you later Bunny!" Gajeel called over his shoulder.

"See you there Lu!" Levy squeaked as Gajeel threw her over his shoulder and carried her away.

Lucy giggled, "Aw, how adorable... Alright let's get ready... I have a feeling Natsu will be here soon... Then I get to tell him our is off..." Lucy said stretching her arms up over her head.

* * *

**_ Time Skip – Hotel Casino – With The Boys - Normal POV _ **

Everyone was gathered in the casino part of the resort. The guys were already there waiting for the girls. Gajeel, Laxus, Bickslow and Rogue were all standing at the bar. Laxus wouldn't admit it but he was scanning the room looking for one person. The one person that drives him crazy.

"Dude... She'll be here chill..." Gajeel said, he wanted to laugh at Laxus for basically growling at anyone and everyone that walked by. Not that Laxus himself even realized he was growling randomly with lightning sparking off his skin.

"Who?" Rogue asked out of curiosity.

"Gihi... You don't want to know it's all kinds of fucked up..." Gajeel chuckled taking a sip of his drink. "This tastes different then what they have been serving since we got here..." Gajeel muttered under his breath. He shrugged his shoulders brushing it off.

"Mate?" Rogue asked trying to figure out the situation. Gajeel nodded. "Oh... Well shit... Has he?" Rogue asked again.

"Nope... He fucked up before he even got a chance... Gihi... Lets just hope he's gets her before Salamander..." Gajeel said eyeing Laxus who turned to him and looked like he was going kill him. Gajeel chuckled, "Oh stop... I said I'd help you by keeping him away..." Gajeel shook his head.

"Where is Natsu anyway?" Rogue asked and held his hands up in surrender when Laxus turned his glare to him. Rogue gulped and looked to Gajeel for help. Gajeel was too busy laughing his ass off.

"Rogue if I were you I'd go find Sting or Minerva... He's ready to kill every male in this room... It's only going to get worst when Bunny gets here... Oh better yet you can help me get Salamander away from Bunny... " Gajeel hinted without Rogue realizing he was part of the plan.

Rogue nodded and wasted no time in running from the table to get away from the sparking dragon slayer. He found Sting with Yukino and Minerva.

"What's got your pants on fire?" Sting asked with a chuckle raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"You don't want to know... But anyway Gajeel needs us to get Natsu away from Lucy... That's all I know..." Rogue said his eyes never leaving Minerva who smirked at him knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Easy enough... There's a nice place outside we could go for a nice spar..." Sting mused out loud. Yukino just shook her head and sighed.

Rogue shrugged his shoulders, "That'll work..." Rogue said.

Gajeel was trying his best not to laugh at Laxus but he was making it kind of hard. "Seriously you are going to hurt someone if you don't stop sparking..." Gajeel said for what seemed like the 100th time.

"How can you not be going nuts not having Little Blue here..." Laxus growled.

Gajeel shook his head, he never thought he'd see the day that Laxus Dreyar was actually anxious about seeing a girl.

"WILD!" The 2 dragon slayers heard. Their heads snapped to look at the source.

"Bacchus? What the fuck are you doing here?" Gajeel growled. He didn't like him being here either, things always got screwed up when he was around. Now he had a bad feeling about all of this.

"Huh? Oh Hey! Big mamma invited me! BICKSY!" Bacchus said slinging his arm over Bickslow's shoulders.

"Drunk already?" Bickslow asked with a smirk.

"You know it! Now where's big mamma?" Bacchus asked.

"Cana will be here soon with the other girls..." Bickslow said. Gajeel practically spit his drink out at this.

"Wait! The Drunktard invited you?" Gajeel asked in disbelief, what was Cana thinking?

Bacchus looked up in mock thought, "Yeah! Who else would big mamma be?" Bacchus asked.

"Oh I really have a bad feeling about this now..." Gajeel muttered.

Just then the dragon slayers stiffened the air, they smelled the girls coming but what made things worst was Natsu's scent was mixed in with theirs.

"Shit..." Gajeel muttered moving in front of Laxus. "Calm down... I will get him out of here alright?" Laxus ground his teeth together but nodded. "Bicks, keep him here! Do not let him move till I get back." Gajeel said and took off after getting a confused but a nod of confirmation.

Gajeel ran over to where the twin dragon slayers were sitting and talking. "You 2 now... Before the light socket tries to electrocute the entire room." Gajeel said motioning his head to where he saw the girls entering the casino. Rogue and Sting nodded. "Sorry Ladies but it's a mate emergency..." Gajeel said before running back to where Laxus stood.

* * *

**_ With The Girls – Normal POV _ **

As expected Natsu had shown up coming through the balcony to meet up with Lucy. But when he got there he saw all the girls were there. Cana, Mira, Lisanna, Meredy, Levy, Erza, Juvia and Wendy. The girls were all dressed nice.

Cana was dressed in a black strapless thigh length dress with the sides cut out.

Mira was wearing a dark blue ankle length strapless dress with a slit on both sides that went up to her hips.

Lisanna had a light blue halter dress that was thigh length and tied around her neck.

Meredy had a dark purple long sleeve off the shoulder thigh length dress.

Levy had an orange knee length strapless dress that had a slight flare at the end.

Erza's dress was like Mira's but black and spaghetti straps.

Juvia wore a sky blue mid thigh to knee length the end of the dress was a diagonal cut that was ruffly.

Wendy had light purple knee length short sleeve dress with a dark purple halter vest.

He looked around and spotted Lucy when she came out of the bathroom. His face lit up at just seeing her.

Lucy stepped out of the bathroom in a pure white mid thigh length dress with spaghetti straps and a diamond cut out in the middle on her breasts. Showing a great deal of cleavage.

"Ready to go Luce?" Natsu asked which made the all the girls turn their heads to glare at him making him back up a few steps.

"Natsu what are you doing here? You were supposed go with the rest of the guys to the casino." Lisanna scolded.

"But I wanted to walk with Luce!" Natsu whined. Lisanna frowned and turned away from him. Natsu tilted his head slightly in confusion. He shrugged his shoulders brushing it off.

"Natsu... I told you no sneaking in... Correct..." Lucy said through grit teeth.

Natsu gulped, "But..." Natsu tried to plea.

"No Natsu... I said no sneaking in or we would not be hanging out on our off time, when we're not training..." Lucy said crossing her arms.

"But I didn't think that meant..." Natsu shut his mouth when Lucy changed into her Leo Star Dress. He looked and saw that Lucy's keys were across the room on the end table between the beds. "How..." Natsu wondered out loud.

"You can walk with us but you're on your own when we get there... In fact why don't you hang out with Lisanna... I promised I'd hang out with Lev and Mer..." Lucy said pointing towards the door. Lucy knew how Lisanna felt about Natsu it was the same of how she felt about Laxus. She didn't want Lisanna to face the same fate she was currently dealing with.

The pouting dragon slayer walked to the door followed by Lisanna who looked over her shoulder and mouthed ' _thank you_ ' before opening the door. Lucy nodded and linked her arms with Levy and Meredy's.

Lucy changed back into her regular clothes. They walked to the casino and when they entered Natsu's nose twitched and a huge grin appeared on his face.

"STING!" Natsu yelled as he took off towards twin dragon slayers. The girls sweat dropped at their antics. It was like watching toddlers play patty cake. The girls went off in different directions.

* * *

**_ With Cana, Bickslow, Bacchus, & Laxus – Normal POV _ **

Cana spotted Bickslow and Bacchus and ran over wrapping an arm over each of their shoulders. Cana spotted a few drinks laid out in front of them.

"Oh boys, you shouldn't have! For me?" Cana said grabbing 2 shots downing them.

Laxus looked bored as his eyes never left Lucy, watching her every move. Bickslow slapped a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"What?" Laxus growled.

"Come on boss, have a few drinks with us? Loosen up, that way you can go talk to cheerleader with no issues." Bickslow said holding up a shot for him.

"I don't think..." Bickslow held up a hand telling Laxus to stop.

"Come on, Boss, What's the worst that can happen? It's only a few drinks. Plus you burn through alcohol like its water... Which I don't think is fair but who am I to judge." Bickslow said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Laxus sighed, "Fine I guess a few couldn't hurt..." Laxus said taking the shot glass and downing it. "What's in this?" Laxus muttered to himself. He shook his head brushing it off. He ended up taking a few shots and was feeling a bit more relaxed.

Cana drank a few more. feeling tipsier then normal but she felt good, she wasn't going to argue. She grabbed a tray of shots and took them to the table where Levy, Lucy and Meredy were sitting.

* * *

**_ With Lucy, Levy, Meredy, & Now Cana – Normal POV _ **

"Hey girlies!" Cana yelled setting the tray down on the table. "Come on let's do some shots to loosen up! Y'all are way too tense..." Cana said sitting down.

"Cana, I don't think that's a good idea..." Levy said through grit teeth.

Cana shrugged her shoulders, "What do ya say Luce?" Cana said in a teasing tone.

"Sure why the hell not, what's the worst that could happen it's only a couple of shots... Come on Lev!" Lucy said downing one off the back.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Levy muttered. "Fine a couple but then we go find Gaj..." Levy said taking a shot. "What is this? It's horrible..." Levy asked.

"I don't know... I just grabbed them from Bicks..." Cana said shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey Luce!" The girls turned to see Natsu coming over to them. Lucy groaned and downed another 3 shots. She needed to be at least buzzed to deal with the dense dragon slayer.

"What Natsu..." Lucy said rolling her eyes.

"Come on Sting and Yukino are here! Sting and Rogue want to show us something." Natsu said.

"Natsu no... I don't feel like moving..." Lucy whined.

"But Luce..." Natsu whined. He looked to Levy, "I don't want to leave her here unprotected... No offense Levy but I don't think you could protect Luce if anything happened to her..." Natsu said.

Levy was pissed at the comment but she had an idea. She looked to Lucy and smiled, ' _Change of Plans..._ ' Levy thought internally. "I have a great idea... Laxus is over there, why not asked him to protect her for you to go? He is after all the strongest here..." Levy said sweetly. Lucy wasn't paying attention as she took another shot.

"Great Idea!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand, "Come on Luce! I know who could protect you best!" Natsu said dragging Lucy across the casino to Laxus, Bickslow and Bacchus.

"What are yous talking about?!" Lucy asked feeling a bit dizzy but good nonetheless.

"Hey Laxus!" Natsu called making said slayer look at him with a raised eyebrow. Laxus too was feeling great. "Can you protect Luce?" Natsu asked. Laxus nodded slightly confused. "Are you sure?" Laxus nodded again. "Okay. Make sure you take good care of her and protect her with your life nothing must happen to her..." Natsu said in all seriousness.

Laxus nodded still slightly confused but he wasn't going to argue. Natsu nodded and grabbed Laxus' hand and put Lucy's hand in Laxus' hand. Natsu ran off to find Sting now that Lucy was in good hands.

* * *

**_ With Gajeel – Normal POV _ **

"Where the fuck did Salamander go now?" Gajeel grumbled. He went to get Natsu but lost track of him in the crowd. He saw Jellal drag Erza out the back door. He didn't want to know what was going on there. He saw Gray with Juvia and Meredy doing some kind dance with Gray in the middle. Again he didn't want to know.

"Fuck it..." Gajeel grumbled. He saw Levy sitting with Lisanna, Mira and Freed. "Shrimp..." Gajeel called.

Levy looked up and waved. "Gaj! I was just about to go look for you." Levy chirped feeling pretty buzzed.

Gajeel sniffed, "Have you been drinking?" Levy nodded her head so hard she almost fell over. Gajeel steadied her as she broke out into a fit of giggles. "Where's Bunny? She was supposed to stay with you..." Gajeel asked.

Levy giggled, "Natsu took her to Laxus over there..." Levy pointed in the direction.

Gajeel looked and didn't see Laxus or Lucy. He just saw Cana with Bickslow and Bacchus. Cana was making out with Bickslow as Bacchus was attacking her neck. He shivered at the sight. He didn't want to know what that was.

"Where are they? They're not over there?" Gajeel said.

Levy looked around in a slight panic. She sobered up some quick hearing that neither of them were where she saw them last. She looked wide eyed at Gajeel.

"I don't know they were right there!" Levy all but shouted.

Gajeel and Levy went to search the casino and checked everywhere possible. But they didn't find the 2 blondes. They decided to go check their rooms and the rest of the resort hoping to find them. But still when they came back to the casino they still haven't found them.

"Where the fuck did they go?" Gajeel asked. He looked back over where Cana, Bickslow and Bacchus were last seen and found that the 3 of them were gone too. Gajeel really didn't want to find out where they went.

Gajeel was going to say something else but stopped when he heard, ' _Wedding Music'? 'Who the hell is getting married in a place like this at a time like this?_ ' Gajeel thought internally. He couldn't figure out where exactly the music was coming from. He shook his head as they made another trip around the resort hoping to find their 2 blonde friends.

When they got back to the casino again, he looked around the casino again, He saw Gray dancing on top of a table swinging his shirt above his head while doing pelvic thrusts and shaking his ass. He was in just his boxers while Juvia was holding his pants with a hearts in her eyes. Meredy was holding a recording lacrima and yelling things that he wished he could unhear.

He saw the Sabertooth group and saw Natsu looking around the room, probably looking for Lucy. Lisanna was hanging on his arm begging him to come with her.

He saw Mira and Freed making out in the one corner. Made him want to gag. He saw Elfman in another corner facing the corner. He looked at him closer and saw a pair of thinner legs that led to a pair of green heels that he could only see the back of the heels. He cringed now that he was focusing on that area. He heard Elfman telling a moaning Evergreen to be quiet.

"Thank god you don't have dragon slayer hearing..." Gajeel said making a gagging sound.

Levy looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why what do you hear?" Levy asked.

"You really don't want to know..." Gajeel said looking somewhere else to see who else he could find. Mainly looking for 2 blondes that they lost track of.

"How did you lose them anyway?" Levy asked.

"There's way too many scents in here it's messing with my nose. Not to mention the smell of alcohol which smells way too strong for my liking..." Gajeel said mumbling the last part.

"What do we do? I don't want to leave Lu like this?" Levy asked nervously.

"I don't know we followed their scent till we couldn't anymore. I hate to suggest this but it's getting late... Really late it's 3am already... We'll have to look for them in the morning..." Gajeel said trying to keep his eyes open.

Levy sighed, "Fine but I still don't like it..." Levy said.

Gajeel nodded. "Neither do I... But we can't find anyone... And the one's I have found I don't want to go near..." He shuddered at the thought.

"Wait... There! It's Cana, Bickslow and... BACCHUS? What the hell is he doing here?" Levy all but shouted the last part.

"Apparently Cana invited him... You didn't know?" Levy shook her head. "Great... Let's go see what they know..." Gajeel asked pulling Levy with him up to the 3 drunks. "Where's the light socket and bunny?" Gajeel asked as he walked up to Cana and the 2 drunk males.

Cana looked at him like he was stupid. "Why do you need a light socket? And why do you want a bunny?" Cana said seriously but then broke into a fit of giggles.

"No! Laxus and Lucy!? Where are they?" Gajeel growled he didn't have time for this.

"We just saw them... I think... Was it them? I don't remember..." Bickslow cackled.

Gajeel was getting pissed. "Damn it! How could you fuck this up?! Where are they?"

"Hey Hey Hey... Easy there big fella... I remember seeing them and a lot of white... But that's all I remember sorry! WILD!" Bacchus laughed as he wobbled.

"Come on boys... I'm bored... Let's go have some fun..." Cana whined making the 2 males with her laugh but continued their walk back to Bickslow's hotel room.

"Damn it what do we do?" Gajeel growled. "Fuck... Let's go to bed..." Gajeel whined pulling Levy with him to their hotel room. Hopefully they'll be able to find the blondes in the morning.

They continued to walk the hall when the lights flickered and some of them sparked.

"What the Fuck?" Gajeel said looking at the lights with confusion. But it seemed to stop so he shrugged it off to being tired.

Tomorrow will be a better day he hoped.

* * *

**Alright I'm sorry for ending it here but the next chapter will be the next morning for the group**

**And I'm really sorry... I tried to fit as much as I could into this chapter...**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter... ^.^**


End file.
